Mi macho alfa
by Dubbhe
Summary: Cuando el abuelo de Ayame muere, ésta se ve obligada a cambiarse a la manada de Koga. ¿ Durante cuánto tiempo será Koga capaz de mantenerse indiferente con su nueva compañera de cueva? ¿Está la batalla de amor tan perdida como Ayame cree? CAPÍTULO 6 UP!
1. Intento de adaptación

CAP 1- INTENTO DE ADAPTACIÓN

No tenía ni idea del tiempo que llevaba allí, llorando junto al viejo lobo. Sus rodillas descubiertas estaban moradas por la permanente posición de arrodillamiento sobre la roca dura, y sus bonitos ojos verdes estaban rojos por culpa de las lágrimas que había derramado hasta ese momento. Su melena pelirroja se hallaba despeinada, por falta de dedicación. Ya hacía días que no se molestaba en recoger su pelo en las dos coletas que llevaba siempre, por lo que su pelo caía suelto por su espalda, hasta la cintura. Ayame miró de nuevo a su abuelo moribundo, acomodado sobre unas hojas en un rincón de la cueva.

Esa cueva había sido anteriormente un refugio… el hogar de la tribu de los Lobos Endemoniados Blancos. Hasta que un día fueron atacados por una manada de escorpiones gigantes. Todos sus compañeros habían muerto, excepto ella y su abuelo, aunque éste fue envenenado de gravedad.

Y eso era lo que lo estaba matando ahora.

- Ayame…-dijo el gran lobo albino, reclamándole su atención con voz muy apagada.

- Dime, abuelo- respondió la aludida entre sollozos, cogiéndole una zarpa entre sus manos.

- No llores más, ya basta. Tienes que ser fuerte…-se retorció por culpa del veneno.

- Abuelo!- exclamó ella, preocupada.

- No te preocupes… pronto dejaré de…sufrir. Escúchame bien- se detuvo para intentar disimular otro retortijón de dolor, sin éxito- no puedes quedarte sola… tienes que buscar… otra manada…busca a Koga…

Koga. Oír ese nombre hizo que el corazón de Ayame diera un bote. Pero él no la quería, estaba enamorado de otra…

- Pero… abuelo, yo…

- Prométeme… que le buscarás y no te separarás de él… Estoy seguro de que… él te protegerá.

- Podré apañármelas sola, abuelo…

-Todos los lobos…endemoniados…tenemos que estar… en manada…Somos de diferentes… tribus…pero todos somos…una familia… Prométemelo, Ayame…

La joven pelirroja bajó la mirada y asintió.

- Te lo prometo. Lo buscaré y… me uniré a su manada.

- Así me gusta, cielo… Nunca olvides… que te quiero con locura…

El anciano lobo se retorció salvajemente, para después quedarse muy quieto. Demasiado quieto.

- Abuelo?- preguntó con voz temblorosa, levantándose de repente- Abuelo! No! Despierta, te lo suplico, no me dejes!

Volvió a llorar desesperadamente, apretando la zarpa del difunto canino entre sus manos.

- ABUELO!!!

* * *

Frunciendo el ceño, Koga se revolvió en su roca y resopló con fastidio. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a su alrededor. No hacía ni una semana que había conseguido encontrar supervivientes lobunos de otras tribus y los había fundido con la suya, de modo que ahora eran unos quince Lobos Endemoniados en busca de Naraku. Al fin y al cabo, ésa era la condición impuesta a quienes querían unirse: colaborar en la muerte del villano.

Amenazó con la mirada a un grupo de lobunos jóvenes que lo observaban con burla, consiguiendo que desviaran la vista. Todos sus compañeros parecían estar igual de divertidos por la situación. Tenía ganas de matar. Concretamente, matar a Ginta y Hakkaku. Ellos eran los responsables de que en menos de una semana todos se hubieran enterado de que tenía una supuesta prometida, una bonita demonio loba pelirroja. Esos desgraciados se habían quedado a gusto con el chivatazo… Sería su venganza por no dejarles descansar nunca?

De repente, se oyeron gargantas aclarándose, como si quisieran llamarle la atención sobre algo. Esperando alguna broma pesada, gruñó y alzó la vista. Alguien acababa de entrar en la cueva, acompañado por dos de sus compañeros, los que tenían el turno de guardia.

Se trataba de una mujer de largos cabellos, que le llegaban hasta la cintura. Iba bastante sucia, se notaba que al menos últimamente no había estado mucho por la labor de cuidarse. También tenía algunas heridas y sus cortos ropajes de piel blanca…

Cortos ropajes de piel blanca?!

La observó con más detenimiento, y la expresión de su cara se deformó en una mueca de profunda sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Ayame. Pero no parecía ella! No llevaba recogida su melena pelirroja, sus ojos verdes parecían irritados al estar bastante rojos y húmedos…

- Ayame?- preguntó, inseguro.

Ella asintió y bajó la mirada. Al hacerlo, uno de sus mechones de pelo se movió, paseándose por su clavícula. Ese movimiento hizo que Koga se percatara de un detalle: enganchada en el ligero manto de piel blanca que llevaba siempre sobre sus hombros, le llamó la atención una flor negra que llevaba atado un mechón de pelo blanco.

Si eso era lo que temía…

- Dejadnos solos- ordenó el líder de la manada, indicándole a Ayame con un gesto de cabeza que se acomodara en la roca que había a su lado. Que no estuviera enamorado de ella no significaba que no se preocupara. Era una loba endemoniada como él, al fin y al cabo. Ella obedeció, tomando asiento y encogiéndose sobre sí misma.

Todos los otros parecieron entender que no era un buen momento para cachondearse. Salieron en silencio de la cueva, dejándoles hablar en privado.

Una vez solos, Koga suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Volvió a mirar a la chica y su mirada reparó de nuevo en la flor negra. Según las tradiciones de las tribus lobunas, cuando alguien cercano moría se buscaba una flor negra cuya existencia sólo conocían los lobos endemoniados; después se ataba un mechón de pelo del difunto y se enganchaba en la ropa, encima del corazón. Esa era la forma que tenían sus tribus de expresar pésame.

Y Ayame sólo tenía un pariente…

- Lo lamento, Ayame. De verdad, lo siento mucho- susurró, con la mirada baja en señal de respeto.

Ella asintió en señal de agradecimiento, sin mirarle, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. El hombre suspiró de nuevo. Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Si Ayame había acudido a él había sido porque no tenía otra alternativa… estaba sola. Y él no sería tan cruel como para dejarla tirada.

- Te quedarás con nosotros. No te preocupes, te prometo que te protegeré- le sonrió un poco para animarla.

Se dio cuenta de que, al mirarle, Ayame intentaba forzar una sonrisa, sin éxito.

- Gracias, Koga- dijo, con un raro tono de voz que no era el suyo. Koga se asustó por el tono de voz que había usado la joven. No era esa tonalidad más bien aguda, esa voz delicada y un tanto infantil que la caracterizaba. Esta vez había sido ronca, grave, como si llevara media vida sin hablar. Seguramente, aquello era debido al llanto.

* * *

Esa noche, Koga amenazó a todo aquel que se atrevió a acercarse al río. Había llevado a Ayame a la orilla, le había dejado un par de piezas de tela sobre una roca y le había dicho que se bañara tranquila, y que luego lo buscara para que pudiera limpiarle las heridas. Ella sólo había asentido.

Ahora estaba tumbado en el césped de una pendiente, mirando las estrellas. Ya había preparado el jugo de hierbas desinfectantes, y éste aguardaba a su lado, esperando la llegada de Ayame.

Oyó unos pasos detrás de él y se incorporó. Le sonrió un poco a la lobuna que acababa de llegar. Su pelo húmedo volvía a ser rojizo y liso, al haber sido despojado de suciedad, aunque seguía llevándolo suelto. Su piel volvió a verse clara y sus ropajes estaban limpios y un tanto mojados, pero sus ojos seguían igual de irritados. Lo más seguro era que hubiera vuelto a llorar.

- Siéntate- ordenó.

La chica sólo obedeció, tomando asiento a su lado. Koga la cogió del brazo con delicadeza y empezó a desinfectarle las heridas. Queriendo romper el hielo, preguntó:

- Cómo te has hecho éstas heridas?

Ayame se limitó a responder con esa voz ronca que no era la suya:

- Venir hasta aquí no fue un camino de rosas.

- Quieres decir que te atacaron muchos demonios?- se sintió idiota preguntando algo tan obvio, pero lo único que quería era alejarla de sus pensamientos.

Ella asintió.

- Vieron que estaba débil emocionalmente, y creyeron que sería fácil vencerme.

- Ilusos- dijo, sonriendo arrogantemente- Nadie puede vencer a un lobo endemoniado.

Si sus intenciones habían sido hacerla reír, fracasó estrepitosamente. Él no sabía mucho de sentimientos, lo único que tenía claro era su amor hacia Kagome. Suspiró y empezó a curarle el otro brazo.

- Aunque… podría haber sido peor- añadió la loba.

Koga sonrió. Ayame empezaba a recuperar las ganas de hablar. Ella misma se estaba esforzando para seguir con la conversación.

- Ya- le tendió el trapo con el ungüento para que ella misma se desinfectara las heridas de las piernas- Suerte que tu abuelo te entrenó bien…

Se interrumpió insultándose mentalmente. Vio como ella detenía sus movimientos en seco. Qué diablos le había traído a pronunciar el nombre del difunto ahora? Ahora que estaba consiguiendo que Ayame pensara en otra cosa! Ella se secó una lágrima y medio sonrió.

- Sí… Suerte de eso. Era un gran demonio.

- Tu abuelo fue un orgullo para el clan de los Lobos Endemoniados, Ayame. Deberías estar muy orgullosa de él.

- Lo estoy. Gracias, Koga- forzó una sonrisa.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, durante los cuales sólo se oyeron los grillos que daban melodía a la noche. Ayame terminó de curarse, dejó el trapo en el recipiente y se abrazó las piernas, encogiéndose.

- Sigues en busca de Naraku?- preguntó de repente.

Koga la miró y alzó una ceja.

- Obviamente. No descansaré hasta que haya vengado a mis compañeros- esa fue su respuesta.

Ella sólo asintió. Cómo no quererlo? Koga era un demonio arrogante y testarudo, pero su corazón estaba plagado de nobleza y sensibilidad. Pensó en lo cruel que era el destino, él estaba enamorado de otra. Suspiró al confirmarse a sí misma que nunca podría tener el corazón del joven, por mucho que ese no fuera el mejor momento para pensar en esas cosas.

- Estás bien?- Koga estaba preocupado por ella…

Ella medio sonrió y asintió, lanzándole una mirada inevitablemente cargada de ternura que él no alcanzó a ver, pues ya se había levantado para darle una reprimenda a un par de compañeros que los estaban espiando.

* * *

_**Dos meses después…**_

Kagome sonrió falsamente cuando Koga le tomó las manos y le dedicó las tradicionales palabras de amor que repetía sin cesar cada vez que se cruzaban sus grupos.

- Mi querida Kagome, cuánto tiempo sin verte! Amor, cada vez que te veo estás más hermosa…

Ayame carraspeó disimuladamente, incómoda, cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra. No pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción cuando Inuyasha se interpuso de forma malhumorada entre el lobuno y la humana, tal y como esperaba.

- Quítale las manos de encima, lobo de pacotilla!- le ladró el mediodemonio.

Toda la manada de lobos endemoniados se echó a reír, y la chica pelirroja no fue de menos. Inuyasha cada vez le caía mejor…

- Algún problema, chucho?- protestó el lobuno, sintiéndose humillado delante de los suyos.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no te acerques a ella- contestó Inuyasha, con unos celos imposibles de disimular.

- Y por qué no? Kagome es mi mujer, algún día tendrás que aceptarlo!

- Vamos, Koga, no te vayas por las ramas- protestó Ayame, con un tic en la ceja.

Koga la miró sin comprender, molesto. Él era el líder, quién era ella para faltarle al respeto? La joven loba no pareció darse cuenta de su expresión malhumorada, por lo que se adelantó y le preguntó al grupo de Inuyasha aquello por lo que se suponía que se habían detenido.

- Tenéis noticias de Naraku?

Miroku medio sonrió y se dispuso a explicar lo que habían averiguado.

- Inuyasha olió a Naraku hace unos días, su olor iba hacia el este.

Koga soltó una carcajada burlona, como dejando en evidencia su duda por las habilidades del mediodemonio. Éste iba a replicar, pero al toparse con la mirada de advertencia de Kagome, se limitó a gruñir y petar los huesos de las manos amenazadoramente. El monje prosiguió.

- Seguimos esa dirección y fuimos a parar al mar.

- El olor se cortaba allí, donde empezaba el agua.- concluyó Inuyasha, más dirigiéndose a Ayame que a su rival amoroso.

La joven loba asintió, pensativa.

- Eso significa que seguramente se fue volando…

- Sea como sea, hay que encontrarlo lo más pronto posible- sentenció Kagome- Hay que encontrarlo antes de que acabe con más vidas.

La conversación terminó cinco minutos después, cuando ni Koga ni Inuyasha pudieron soportar más las provocaciones que se lanzaban el uno al otro y estalló la bomba, como siempre. Kagome mandó al mediodemonio al suelo, Koga se despidió de la humana con un impetuoso abrazo y palabras ridículamente empalagosas, a lo que el inmovilizado joven de pelo plateado gruñó pegado a la tierra.

- Vámonos, chicos- ordenó el lobuno.

Se puso a correr de inmediato, con toda su manada detrás de él. Corrieron durante unas dos horas, hasta llegar a una cueva amplia que el líder consideró adecuada para pasar la noche.

- Ayame!- llamó a la pelirroja, que se giró al oír su nombre- Ven, tengo que hablar contigo- ordenó con autoridad.

Ella frunció el ceño, curiosa, y obedeció. Siguió a Koga fuera de la cueva, lejos de todos. Anduvieron un trecho por el bosque y él se detuvo al cabo de unos minutos, sentándose sobre una roca.

- No quiero que se vuelva a repetir- se limitó a decir fríamente.

Ayame levantó ambas cejas y luego frunció el ceño, sin entender por qué Koga le decía eso.

- Perdón?- preguntó, educadamente. Siempre se habían tratado con cierta confianza, pero ahora era su líder, por lo que debía guardarle respeto cuando tocaban temas serios. Y ése era uno de ellos.

- No te hagas la tonta. No sólo me has dejado en evidencia delante de mi propia manada, sino además delante del cretino de Inuyasha. Ni se te ocurra volver a hablarme del modo en que lo has hecho como si quisieras desautorizarme.

- Desautorizarte? No será que en verdad te ha molestado sentirte humillado delante de Kagome? Siento haberte arruinado el momento de hacerte el machote- no se arrepintió de sus palabras, los celos la estaban matando.

- No me hables de este modo! Soy tu líder, me debes respeto!- el hombre se levantó, destilando rabia por todos los poros. No se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando, pero sus instintos animales le exigían que defendiera su posición como cabeza de grupo.

- Si quieres respeto, gánatelo! Qué clase de líder se pone a coquetear con su supuesta prometida delante de su manada en vez de preocuparse por lo que de verdad es importante…?

Gimió asustada al verse sujeta fuertemente por el brazo, hasta el punto de dolerle. Los ojos azules de Koga parecían fríos como el hielo y brillaban por la furia. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. Quién era ella para reprocharle al macho alfa?

- Koga, yo… lo siento… no quería…- intentó decir, arrepentida. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse al ver que lo único que se reflejaba en la mirada del demonio era enfado, tal vez odio… para nada amor. Supo más que nunca que Koga no la quería.

- Si estás aquí en estos momentos es porque yo te acogí en mi manada cuando estabas sola- su voz cargada de ira la hizo estremecer- No tenías ningún sitio más adonde ir, sabes perfectamente que un lobo endemoniado no puede vivir solo. Si no hubiera sido por mí ahora estarías muerta, tú me debes más respeto aún que cualquiera de tus compañeros! Cállate y respeta mis decisiones, entonces las cosas estarán en su sitio! Trágate tus celos y compórtate como una loba decente! Kagome es mi mujer, acéptalo de una vez, es que nunca te han dado calabazas?! Tu abuelo se avergonzaría de ti en estos momentos!

Quiso morir en cuanto vio una lágrima descender por la mejilla de la joven. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que debería haberse callado las tres últimas frases. La había herido, y mucho.

- Perdóname. Ayame, lo siento…

- Me haces daño- dijo débilmente, con la voz entrecortada por un sollozo. No le miraba.

Inmediatamente Koga la soltó, sin pensárselo dos veces. No soportaba ver llorar a una mujer, por mucho que le hicieran enfadar. La última parte de la bronca había sobrado.

- Siento mucho lo de esta tarde. No se volverá a repetir.- se limitó a decir ella.

Le dio la espalda, sollozando silenciosamente y quiso alejarse de él. Koga no se lo permitió. Le puso una mano en el hombro.

- No he querido hacerte daño Ayame, por favor perdóname…

Ella tardó unos segundos en responder.

- Eres el líder. Como tal no debes pedir perdón a una simple integrante, tus decisiones siempre son las correctas.

Lo que desde un buen principio él había querido oír le dolió en lo más profundo.

- Deja que me vaya… por favor.

Lentamente, Koga levantó la mano, liberando a la joven de su agarre. Llorando irrefrenablemente, se alejó de él a paso rápido. Murmurando palabrotas, el demonio se agarró el pelo y se despreció a sí mismo hasta quedarse sin insultos con los que propinarse.

FIN DEL CAP 1!

**Pero qué hago yo metiéndome en un fic nuevo?! XD me encanta esta pareja!!!**


	2. Situación desesperada

**Este capítulo contiene ****lemon violento****. Ya he procurado no pasarme mucho ;)**

CAP 2- SITUACIÓN DESESPERADA

Era oficial. Koga no podía dormir. Se acomodó encima de la paja que utilizaba como cama, resoplando con fastidio. Podía oír un a un par de sus compañeros roncar con fuerza, los que no roncaban hablaban en sueños, y los que no roncaban ni hablaban simplemente respiraban con la misma fuerza que una manada de rinocerontes en celo. Faltaban apenas dos horas para el amanecer, y no había descansado ni un minuto. La única que no hacía ningún tipo de ruido era Ayame.

La joven pelirroja estaba durmiendo en su rincón de siempre, acurrucada sobre su paja y respirando pausadamente. Por eso el demonio se sorprendió cuando oyó un quejido femenino y un sollozo. Se incorporó y la miró desde su posición. Ayame tenía el ceño fruncido y su respiración era agitada, sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza y una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien.

Koga levantó una ceja. ¿Estaría la lobuna teniendo una pesadilla? Quiso acercarse para despertarla y tranquilizarla, pero apenas se había puesto en cuclillas para levantarse cuando recordó el altercado que habían tenido hacía dos días, y el hecho de que Ayame no le hablaba desde entonces. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su paja, suspirando y rascándose la cabeza. Ya le había pedido disculpas en esa ocasión, y ella… las había aceptado. ¿O no? Se frotó las sienes intentando recordar y se percató de que Ayame no le había respondido, sólo le había pedido que la dejara ir.

Suspiró de nuevo, la chica no lo había perdonado. Unos minutos después se sorprendió a sí mismo con el estado de ánimo entristecido, tramando mil formas de que lo perdonara. ¿Desde cuándo Ayame le importaba tanto? Sólo era una integrante más del grupo, en realidad ni eso: era una protegida, incorporada a la manada por medidas desesperadas. Y él era el líder, no podía estar tan pendiente de ella! Aquello le hizo pensar que quizás, como jefe, su instinto le aportaba ese sentimiento de responsabilidad hacia los demás demonios lobo que formaban el grupo.

Sí, seguramente se trataba de eso.

De repente, un casi grito rompió el silencio. Koga dio un bote encima de su "cama" por el susto y varios compañeros despertaron, murmurando malhumorados no-se-qué-cosas sobre las mujeres y su histeria, ya que quien había gritado había sido Ayame. Algunos se levantaron y salieron fuera de la cueva a tomar el aire, sabiendo que ya no podrían volver a conciliar el sueño; otros gruñeron e intentaron dormirse de nuevo.

Ayame se encontraba cerca de la entrada de la cueva, por lo que iba pidiendo disculpas a todos los que salían. Los pocos que no las aceptaron y la fulminaron con la mirada cambiaron inmediatamente de parecer al encontrarse con la mirada de advertencia de Koga, pasando a lucir una falsa sonrisa despreocupada que tranquilizaba a la chica.

El joven líder resopló, se hinchó de orgullo y se acercó a Ayame con autoridad. Al hacerlo, reparó en su respirar rápido y alterado. Pero lo que más le impactó fue la humedad que encontró en sus bonitos ojos verdes. ¿Habría llorado? La muralla de indiferencia que había intentado poner entre los dos se derrumbó en manos de su preocupación.

- Ayame, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó, agachándose a su lado.

Ella sólo asintió y contestó sin mirarlo.

- Sólo era una pesadilla, líder. No se preocupe.

¡Auch! Su frialdad le dolió. Arrugó el ceño.

- En ningún momento he dicho que debas dejar de tutearme.- aclaró- Eres la única de la manada que me habla así.

- No dijo que dejara de tutearle, pero sí que le debía más respeto que cualquiera de los otros integrantes. Tratarle de usted es mi forma de demostrarle mi más sincero respeto.

Notó el sarcasmo en su voz, pero también el miedo. Suspiró por tercera vez esa noche. Era normal temerle al macho alfa después de una bronca reciente, pero aquello ya duraba demasiado.

- Ya te pedí perdón.

- Y yo le dije que no tenía que disculparse. Usted es el líder, ¿no? No debe rebajarse así.

- ¿¡Quieres dejar de tratarme de usted?!- gritó, empezando a perder la paciencia y prácticamente abalanzándose sobre ella.

Ayame sintió la ira que empezaba a emanar del demonio y se estremeció. Lo miró, sorprendida, y él pareció leer el temor en su mirada, ya que enseguida relajó el semblante y desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó. Gruñó. Era la segunda vez que le pedía disculpas a una mujer, a la misma en ambos casos, para colmo- Y haz el favor de tutearme. Si tanto interés se te ha despertado de repente por tenerme respeto, obedece esta orden.

Dicho eso, se levantó y salió fuera junto con los otros. Ayame se quedó sola. Se encogió sobre sí misma y lloró, incapaz de contener más su tristeza. Las cosas no podían ir peor. Echaba de menos a su antigua y difunta manada, sobre todo a su amado abuelo. Sentía que estaba sola, en un principio había confiado en que Koga se preocupaba por ella y estaría a su lado, pero la discusión de hacía dos días, sus crueles palabras y el trato frío entre ambos hasta entonces le dejaba claro que él jamás podría llegar a quererla, al contrario. Para ese imbécil, ella era una responsabilidad. No, más bien una carga.

Sumida en el frío que la hacía tiritar y atormentada por sus pensamientos, se quedó dormida en posición fetal. No fue consciente de cómo ese mismo imbécil se acercaba a ella unos instantes después, miraba con arrepentimiento los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro y la cubría con un grueso manto, antes de volver a su sitio para intentar dormir aunque fuera apenas una hora.

* * *

- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos, Koga?- preguntó Hakkaku a la mañana siguiente.

El aludido resopló. Con toda la manada tras él y esperando a que impusiera una dirección para continuar su viaje, miraba a su alrededor, intentando decidir el mejor camino. Estaban en un acantilado, y tenían dos opciones: una, lanzarse desde los casi sesenta metros de precipicio y nadar hasta la próxima orilla, cosa improbable o dos, deshacer el camino, volver al anterior cruce y coger la otra dirección.

- Volvamos atrás- decidió- Cogeremos el otro camino.

Se oyó un manotazo. Todos se giraron sorprendidos y vieron a Ryu, un integrante de la manada con la palma de su mano encima del bíceps izquierdo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el líder, con una ceja levantada.

- No te preocupes, Koga… - se apresuró a aclarar, con la voz ronca que lo caracterizaba y cruzándose de brazos- Un bicho me ha picado y me lo he cargado.

Koga desvió su mirada hacia el brazo afectado del lobuno y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. A pesar de encontrarse a unos cinco metros de Ryu, la picadura era visible desde su posición. Podía apreciar perfectamente un buen pinchazo rojo sobre la piel morena, rodeado de un extraño cardenal verde en vez de morado.

Preocupado y sintiendo que la responsabilidad lo llamaba, se acercó a su compañero y le examinó el brazo. Todos los otros se acercaron, movidos también por la curiosidad. Koga tocó la picadura con el dedo y Ryu se quejó, encogiendo su brazo en un acto reflejo.

- No parece una simple picada de mosquito, Ryu- le recordó.

- No importa, en serio. Mira, ya empieza a curarse.

Todos miraron de nuevo la herida y se sorprendieron al ver que apenas era ya visible. El color verde había desaparecido, y la marca de la picadura del supuesto bicho había cicatrizado.

- Suerte que eres un demonio. Estoy seguro de que una picadura como ésta sería letal en un humano, aunque desconozco el tipo de bicho que podría hacer esto…- meditó, pensativo.

- Deja de darle importancia- pidió Ryu- Será un simple bicho demoníaco.

Koga asintió y dio la señal para empezar a correr. Aquello no le gustaba, su intuición le decía que algo tan simple le traería muchos problemas…

* * *

- Pararemos aquí, pronto anochecerá- anunció siete horas después.

Se trataba de un claro de bosque, rodeado de árboles y naturaleza. Algunos encendieron el fuego, otros fueron a pescar a un río cercano para cenar, en concreto Ryu, Ayame y Ginta.

Tumbado al lado del fuego, Koga se sorprendió a sí mismo de nuevo siendo embargado por la tristeza al pensar que Ayame no lo había perdonado. Se reprendió. Tenía que quitarse esa manía!

- Koga, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- pidió una voz a su espalda.

El aludido se giró y se encontró con Hakkaku, quien se sentó a su lado.

- Por supuesto, compañero- contestó, desviando su mirada hacia las llamas.

- He estado pensando y… lo que voy a decirte no te gustará, pero es por tu bien, no quiero que pienses que yo quiero…

- Suéltalo ya, maldita sea…- no estaba para rodeos.- Ve al grano.

- Hace tres días, cuando nos encontramos a Inuyasha y los suyos, pude ver que mientras cortejabas a Kagome Ayame estaba… cómo decirlo… molesta.

- Te felicito por tu deducción.- ironizó el líder- Sabes perfectamente que Ayame sigue insistiendo en que estamos prometidos, es normal que no le guste verme de esa forma con otra mujer, pero así funcionan las cosas. Ya le dije que esa supuesta promesa que le hice no podría ser cumplida- alzó el dedo pulgar- Una, porque ni siquiera me acuerdo de sí la hice o no- alzó el dedo índice de al lado- Dos, Kagome es mi mujer- alzó el dedo corazón- y tres, ni yo la quiero a ella ni ella me quiere a mí, sólo quiere casarse conmigo por conveniencia.

- Pero la promesa…

- ¡Ya te he dicho que ni me acuerdo de cuando la hice! ¿Cómo sé que no me está mintiendo?

- Eso es precisamente lo que quería decirte, Koga. Verás… no creo que Ayame se esté inventando algo así. Y tampoco creo por la manera en que te mira que quiera casarse contigo por un simple compromiso.

Miró a su líder, que se hallaba pensativo, pero a la vez le daba una señal para que siguiera hablando.

- Siendo directos, Koga, creo que Ayame te…

- No lo digas- gruñó, malhumorado.

- Es la verdad, Koga. Todos coinciden conmigo en que Ayame está enam…

- ¡Cállate!- le ordenó, con voz grave- ¿Aunque fuera así, qué quieres que haga? No puedo corresponderle, ¡quiero a Kagome! ¡Y no, no me avergüenza decirlo, porque es la verdad!- esta vez le habló casi gritando a todos los que se habían girado al oír su alto tono de voz y sus palabras.

- Está bien, cálmate. Sólo digo… que tengas cuidado al tratarla. Sé sensible, de acuerdo?

- ¿Desde cuando te preocupan tanto los sentimientos de los demás?

- Desde que Ayame es mi compañera, al igual que todos los otros de la manada. No sé si es mi instinto, pero no quiero que sufra. Y si la desprecias estando ella enamorada de ti le harás más daño del que puedas imaginar.

- Hakkaku…- le advirtió, pegando la palma de la mano a su propia frente, cansado de la conversación.

- ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si Kagome te despreciara?

Silencio. Koga fue incapaz de responder, sabiendo que era imposible devolverle las palabras. Su compañero tenía razón, pero ese tema le ponía de los nervios…

- Sé delicado, ¿quieres? Sólo te pedimos eso- habló en nombre de todos los otros, no sólo del suyo- Coincidimos en que ahora Ayame es como nuestra hermana, desde que se incorporó a la manada.

- Es que acaso no he intentado ser lo suficiente delicado ya? Me demostró su agradecimiento- acompañó la última palabra haciendo el símbolo de las comillas con los dedos para aportar ironía- al dejarme en evidencia delante del perro de Inuyasha y los suyos hace unos días…

- ¡Son celos!- exclamó Hakkaku, incapaz de comprender cómo su líder podía tener sus sentimientos hacia Kagome tan bien asegurados y a la vez no entender cómo funcionaban esos asuntos- Reconozco que la situación se le fue de las manos, pero…

A partir de ahí, Koga no escuchó. Era cierto, Ayame se había pasado y le había pedido disculpas. A cambio de qué? De sus duras palabras y su humillación, por no hablar del agarre violento a la que la había sometido. Sí, lo había desautorizado, pero a lo mejor… a lo mejor sí se había pasado con ella…

- … y ahora resulta que estáis peleados, porque no te habla. ¿Qué pasó? Si se puede saber, claro…- añadió Hakkaku con respeto, no olvidando con quién estaba tratando.

Regresó a la Tierra cuando oyó lo último dicho por su amigo.

-Eso no importa ya. Y en lo que eso respecta, ya le pedí perdón. Ella no aceptó mis disculpas.

Otro de sus compañeros se posó al otro lado de la hoguera y habló por Hakkaku.

- A lo mejor en ese momento estaba dolida, enfadada o se sentía humillada, depende de lo que pasó, y por eso no quería hablar. Eso es algo que me ha pasado más de una vez a mí. Me enfado mucho con alguien y sólo quiero odiarlo, no quiero perdonarlo a pesar de que me lo pida de rodillas. Pero luego, cuando pasa un tiempo, te das cuenta de que… bueno, en fin, a lo mejor no fue para tanto…

- Sí fue para tanto- musitó Koga, arrepentido.

- Aun así, estoy seguro de que te perdonará- dijo Hakkaku, poniendo una mano en su hombro- Ella te quiere. No me mires así, es la verdad. Ayame está deseando que vayas a hablar con ella, ¿a qué esperas?

Todos los que estaban escuchando asintieron, mostrando su acuerdo.

- ¡Bah! Estáis locos, ¿y vosotros os consideráis hombres?- rió con burla- Estáis hechos unos sentimentales, podríais dedicaros todos a ser casamenteros en vez de guerreros…

Su reproche quedó interrumpido por un grito, alguien que le llamaba en exclamación.

- ¡¡¡Koga!!!- era la voz de Ginta, que venía del río.

El aludido se levantó de repente. Algo iba mal.

- Qué pasa? Por qué gritas?- preguntó con autoridad, en cuanto vio a su compañero aparecer entre la espesura del bosque.

- Es t-t-terr-ib-b-le- tartamudeó, muerto de miedo- R-r-r-yu…

- ¡Ryu! ¿Qué pasa con Ryu?- miró a su alrededor- ¿Dónde está Ayame? ¿No había ido con vosotros?

- ¡S-sí! Eso es lo… que… int-tento… d-d-dec-ir-t-t-e…

-¡Dilo de una vez, cobarde!¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?- preguntó, temiendo lo peor.

- A-a-yame-e… en…p-p-peli-li-gro…

- ¡Haberlo dicho antes! ¡¿Si está en peligro qué demonios haces aquí?!- le echó la bronca.

Se giró hacia los otros.

- ¡Que cuatro de vosotros vengan conmigo, ya!

Dicho eso, arrancó a correr en la misma dirección de la que venía su compañero aterrorizado. ¡Maldito cobarde! No esperó a sus refuerzos, corrió rápidamente al ritmo que le permitían sus fuertes piernas y los fragmentos de la Joya de las Cuatro Almas incrustados en éstas.

"Por favor, que no le haya pasado nada…", suplicaba su mente sin su permiso. Sólo pensar en que las últimas palabras que le habría dirigido a la lobuna hubieran sido una orden en mal tono le partía el alma.

- ¡Ayame!- la llamó, deteniéndose en su avance y mirando a su alrededor- ¡Ayame!

- ¡Koga!- respondió la voz del aludida, el horror y el pánico se notaban perfectamente en su forma de gritar.

El demonio se estremeció al oír el grito y echó a correr de inmediato hacia allí. Oyó de repente un chillido que reconoció como característico de la joven y un rugido animal que le puso los pelos de punta. Apresuró el paso tanto como pudo y al fin la encontró.

Se quedó parado unos pocos segundos, parpadeando confundido e intentando aceptar lo que le mostraban sus ojos. Incrédulo, observó a la figura que yacía a gatas en la orilla del río, con su hermosa cabellera pelirroja rozando las piedras. Despeinada, con sus colas medio deshechas y cubierta de magulladuras y la suciedad del suelo lo miraba desde su posición, con los ojos nublados de lágrimas de terror.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la bestia que se hallaba detrás de ella. Miró sus rasgos salvajes, incapaz de creerse lo que veía.

- ¿Ryu?- preguntó, con la voz apagada por el desconcierto.

Pero no parecía él. Le había salido pelo por todo el cuerpo, y sus músculos se habían hinchado, aportándole una estructura corporal fuerte y grande. Sus ojos estaban rojos, inyectados en sangre, y sus pupilas eran completamente negras. El iris había desaparecido. Sus colmillos habían crecido de forma exagerada, al igual que sus garras, y la mayoría de sus ropas se habían roto, incapaces de aguantar el brusco cambio de tamaño de su propietario. Ryu respiraba de forma agitada, parecía exactamente un animal salvaje. Koga jadeó cuando se percató de que la picadura que había sufrido esa misma mañana volvía a ser verde y grande, incluso palpitaba levemente.

Horrorizado, vio como se acercaba su pelvis desnuda a la de la muchacha y dirigía su boca y sus letales colmillos al hombro femenino.

Koga arrancó a correr hacia él, no tenía ninguna duda de lo que el nuevo y salvaje Ryu pensaba hacer. Debía impedirlo, a toda costa.

- ¡¡¡No la toques!!!- exclamó, golpeándolo en las costillas con una pierna. Los fragmentos de la joya brillaron, y su irreconocible compañero salió disparado unos veinte metros por lo menos hacia la derecha, cayendo en el río. Lo vio chapotear y luego hundirse en las aguas profundas.

Estaba dolido por haber tenido que golpear y matar a un integrante de la manada, pero había tenido que defender a Ayame. De inmediato se acercó a la joven.

- Koga…- susurró ésta apenas desde el suelo, luchando por no caer en la inconsciencia.

Estaba a punto de alcanzarla, ya había alargado su mano cuando de repente la bestia que ahora era Ryu emergió del agua, mordiendo a Ayame en la pierna y arrastrándola con él. La demonio gritó de dolor justo cuando cuatro flechas cruzaron el cielo y fueron a clavarse en el corazón y el estómago del villano, haciendo que éste gritara y soltara a su presa, quedando muerto en el río.

En el mismo momento en que el malvado había aparecido de nuevo a la superficie, Koga se había apresurado en coger a Ayame de las manos, queriendo impedir dominado por el pánico que se la llevara. Al verse liberada del agarre, ella dio un brinco y se abrazó a su cuello, llorando de forma desgarradora. Estaba aterrorizada, y no le faltaban razones.

El líder lobuno cayó levemente al suelo, sentado por el impulso de la joven. Recuperándose del shock provocado por el transformado Ryu, la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho, donde ella derramaba sus lágrimas al mismo tiempo que sollozaba desesperada.

- Tranquila, Ayame, ya estoy aquí… No te pasará nada, estás a salvo- le susurró.

Ella lo abrazó más fuerte, prácticamente muerta de miedo. Oyeron unos pasos tras ellos, ella se estremeció y se acurrucó más en Koga, quien pareció ponerse en alerta y girarse a la velocidad de la luz, dispuesto a atacar, pero se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de sus compañeros, los responsables de las flechas que habían salvado a la muchacha. Por sus caras de desconcierto, supuso que acababan de alcanzarle y que llegaban justo ahora.

- Ryu?- preguntaron a la vez, sin poder creerse lo que veían sus ojos.

Mientras tres de ellos se acercaban al cuerpo sin vida de su ex compañero, el cuarto (Hakkaku) cruzó una mirada con Koga y miró interrogante a la joven pelirroja que lloraba en sus brazos. Él asintió y con un gesto le dio a entender que le explicaría los hechos más tarde. Bajó la vista y la miró. Pasó una mano por su pelo, la caricia pareció calmarla un poco. Y mientras permanecía sentado, intentando tranquilizar el llanto de Ayame, se preguntaba una y otra vez qué diablos acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

- Ryu ha intentado violar a Ayame y marcarla como suya, lo he visto con mis propios ojos- explicó Koga.

- ¿Sin su consentimiento? ¿Quién haría algo así?- preguntaron dos de sus compañeros a la vez, horrorizados.

-Un demonio de clase animal, sin conciencia cultural demoníaca, sólo la biológica. Ryu no era él, se comportaba como… un animal, es que no sé cómo describirlo si no es así- sentenció el macho alfa, desviando la mirada hacia las llamas de la pequeña fogata- Sólo buscaba reproducirse, y Ayame era la hembra más cercana. Pensad que estamos en primavera, para muchos animales ésta es la época de celo.

- Pero Ryu no era un animal, era uno de los nuestros, un demonio- añadió uno de sus compañeros, sentado junto a todos en forma de círculo alrededor de la hoguera.

- ¡No lo era cuando yo lo he visto! Por Kami, los que habéis ido conmigo…

- Tiene razón- interrumpió Hakkaku- Es como si Ryu se hubiera… metamorfoseado. Ha perdido su personalidad, su cordura y su aspecto medio humano. Ahora sólo era eso, una bestia. Su reacción al ver a una hembra, Ayame en este caso, ha sido tomarla como haría un animal salvaje en la época de celo. Si en vez de Ayame se hubiera encontrado con cualquiera de nosotros, nos habría atacado para defender su territorio. Se comportaba como un lobo normal y corriente.

- Ni siquiera un lobo normal haría eso. Ryu parecía estar dominado por la rabia- añadió otro compañero.

Rabia. Muchos se quedaron pensativos ante la mención de esa palabra. Koga tuvo una idea que enseguida calificó como temible, pero no por eso dejó de expresarla.

- No existe una enfermedad llamada así? La rabia?- preguntó.

- Pero eso es para los perros- contestó Ginta.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, meditando, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta coherente.

* * *

Encogida en sí misma, Ayame temblaba. No habría sabido decir si era de frío o porque aún estaba aterrorizada.

***FLASH-BACK***

El pez contra el que luchaba desde hacía rato pasó revoloteando entre sus pies, que se hallaban sumergidos en el río. Frustrada, volvió a intentar capturarlo y al fin lo consiguió, cogiéndolo fuertemente entre sus manos para evitar que resbalase y se librara de su agarre.

-¡He cogido uno gordo!- anunció, satisfecha.

De repente oyó un grito desgarrador. Parecía de dolor… Se giró bruscamente y entonces lo vio. Ryu convulsionaba encima de la hierba, un exagerado pelo empezaba a salirle por todo el cuerpo. Sus músculos se agrandaron, sus garras crecieron y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

Ryu dejó de gritar tan rápido como había empezado. Se incorporó con rapidez y miró a su alrededor, como un animal salvaje busca a su presa. La sangre de la joven pareció congelarse en cuanto la vio a ella y sonrió diabólicamente. Temblando de terror, oyó los gritos de Ginta cada vez más lejos, señal que había huido. ¡Cobarde!

- Serás mía…-dijo apenas la bestia en la que se había convertido Ryu.- ¡Ven a mí!- le ordenó.

Ayame soltó un gemido de horror al captar el aroma a excitación que emanaba de su "compañero", al mismo tiempo que él le miraba lujuriosamente las partes de cuerpo que no cubrían sus ropajes blancos femeninos.

La lobuna ni siquiera supo cómo lo hizo, pero en una décima de segundo lo tuvo delante de ella. Sus reflejos de demonio la hicieron apartarse de un salto y aterrizar diez metros atrás, dando un par de volteretas. Ryu empezó a atacarla, sus movimientos eran rápidos y feroces. Se dio cuenta de que no buscaba matarla, sino posicionarla… quería forzarla. ¡No, eso nunca! ¡Como mujer que era no iba a permitir que le arrebatara algo tan importante como su virginidad!

El pánico empezaba a dominarla, sus movimientos precisos y ágiles facilitados por su gran entrenamiento empezaron a fallarle. El miedo la desconcentraba, hacía que perdiera su puntería al lanzarle sus dagas de hoja al monstruo. Desesperada, saltó varios metros hacia arriba y golpeó el suelo con el puño al caer. El torbellino, su ataque más fuerte fue una ligera brisa para el enemigo debido a su falta de concentración.

Ryu aprovechó la distracción para golpearla en un costado. Ayame gritó de dolor y se vio arrastrada al suelo. Sus muñecas fueron inmovilizadas y un cuerpo pesado se posó sobre el suyo.

- ¡Basta! ¡Suéltame, socorro!- gritaba.

Se estremeció por el asco que le provocó la lengua intrusa al lamerle el cuello. Las garras de la bestia pasaron por sus piernas, arañándole levemente su piel con lo que pretendía ser una caricia posesiva.

Al fin, el miedo pudo más que el orgullo, de modo que gritó a todo pulmón:

- ¡¡¡Koga!!!- lo llamó, llorando de desesperación. Sabía que era inútil, él estaba demasiado lejos, y si por un milagro la oía, dudaba que viniera a salvarla. Sólo era una carga para él…

A pesar de tener fuerza de demonio, todos los esfuerzos de la joven no conseguían mover a su abusador ni un milímetro. Notó que el villano pasaba a sujetarle las manos con sólo una de sus garras, y la otra se colaba debajo de su falda. La nauseabunda boca de la bestia bajó, mordisqueando su cuello sin piedad, lo suficiente como para no poner en peligro su vida, y luego se coló en el nacimiento de sus pechos no sin antes rugir triunfalmente.

Ayame chilló, sabiendo que la violación ya era un hecho. No podría evitarlo, no tenía ni la mitad de fuerza que el nuevo Ryu, la tomaría por la fuerza y luego la marcaría como suya sin su consentimiento… Las lágrimas bajaban incesantes por sus mejillas, sintió una mano en su intimidad y se retorció, sollozando y queriendo morir antes que pasar por semejante tortura. Y eso no era nada comparado con lo que le quedaba por soportar…

Sintió un dedo entrar en ella y chilló de dolor, sintió la sangre fluir hacia el exterior en cuando las garras intrusas rasguñaron su cuerpo desde dentro. La bestia rugió como respuesta y volvió a sonreír malvadamente. Ella estaba lista.

La volteó y la tomó de las caderas, alzándola con brusquedad y obligándola a permanecer a gatas. La dolorosa presión del agarre le informó de que era imposible escapar, el malvado la sujetaba con demasiada fuerza.

Agarró la hierba con sus manos, esperando a que sucediera, temiendo el momento en que su cuerpo sería profanado. Sabía que le dolería horrores, cerró los ojos con fuerza sin cesar su llanto, deseando que acabara lo más pronto posible pero…

Oyó una voz conocida gritar algo y un golpe muy cerca de ella. Se vio liberada de su agarre y sus brazos cedieron, cayendo al suelo, agotada, cansada por el pánico y la tensión.

Alzó la vista y lo vio. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, esta vez de alivio y felicidad.

Koga había ido a salvarla…

***FIN DEL FLASH-BACK***

Seguido de eso, Ryu había salido otra vez del río y había intentado llevársela, pero sus compañeros lo habían matado con sus arcos y ballestas. Con sus flechas para ser más exactos. Aún recordaba el último shock en ese instante, y la calidez con la que los brazos de Koga la habían recibido para calmar su llanto. Ni siquiera lo había pensado, o planeado, se había abrazado a su cuello, buscando desesperadamente su protección. Él la había salvado, tenía la sensación de que era el único que podría protegerla de un nuevo ataque… pero ese nuevo ataque nunca llegó. Con los ojos cerrados, podía escuchar por encima de sus propios sollozos la conversación de sus compañeros en la lejanía, y los intentos de Koga por apagar su llanto imposible de calmar.

Ahora, media hora después del "accidente", se encontraba sola en la cueva, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Se sentía sucia, humillada, usada como un objeto, a pesar de que el villano no había logrado del todo lo que pretendía.

Oyó un ruido cerca de ella y se encogió dando un respingo, asustada. Sin darse cuenta, intentó cubrirse con las manos, en un acto reflejo.

- Tranquila, soy yo- la voz de Koga la calmó.

Se sentó a su lado. Sin poder evitarlo, unos desconfiados nuevos reflejos instaron a la chica a desplazarse un par de centímetros del cuerpo del demonio. Koga suspiró. ¿Habría perdido Ayame la confianza en los hombres? Era comprensible, había sido víctima de una casi violación.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, preocupado. Ella asintió y él frunció el ceño, no muy convencido- ¿Cómo está la herida de tu pierna?

- Mañana ya habrá cicatrizado.- aseguró la demonio.

-Bien… estamos… todos fuera, comiendo. ¿Vienes?- no quería que se quedara sola y se torturara con sus pensamientos.

- Necesito estar sola- dijo, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

- No tengo apetito, pero gracias igualmente. Me parece que me voy a dormir.

- Cómo quieras… entonces… buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Ayame se acomodó encima de su paja y se acurrucó en sí misma, dándole la espalda. Lo oyó suspirar y levantarse. Se decidió.

- Koga- lo llamó, sin cambiar de postura ni mirarle.

- Dime- respondió el aludido, volteándose.

- Gracias. Por salvarme, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco- dijo, sinceramente. Para decir eso sí lo miró, dedicándole una media sonrisa.

- No tienes por qué agradecérmelo. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Buenas noches- repitió, saliendo de la estancia.

La joven se quedó sola. Volvió a acomodar su cabeza en la "cama" y cerró los ojos. Los abrió de repente al recordar algo.

¡Ella no le hablaba a Koga! ¡¡¡Mierda!!!

FIN DEL CAP 2!

**Lamento la tardanza, pero no estoy acostumbrada a escribir kn esta pareja y me esta costando! Aun así, este fic me está encantando, reconozco k estoy bastante orgullosa de mi trabajo!**

**Gracias por los reviews, los leo todos y cada uno de ellos. Y a los k no dejais review pero leeis os digo lo mismo, os lo agradezco, aunque no puedo saber quiénes sois **

**Besos,**

**Dubbhe**

**PD: Espero no haberme pasado con la "casi violación". Si creeis k debo corregir algo respecto a los lemon (tened en cuenta de k no keria lastimar mucho a mi querida Ayame xd), no dudéis en proponérmelo, intentaré tener en cuenta vuestros consejos para seguir mejorando cada día.**


	3. Trauma

CAP 3- TRAUMA

- Haz el favor de comerte este pescado- gruñó Koga, acerándole una porción de comida pinchada en un palo.

La joven pelirroja negó con la cabeza. Tenía ojeras y estaba blanca, se notaba que desde hacía días no dormía bien. Apenas comía, y eso preocupó al líder de la manada.

- No tengo hambre- sentenció, apartando el rostro y mirando el pescado con una mueca de asco.

- Es imposible que después de tres días no tengas ni pizca de apetito. Abre la boca o tendré que forzarte.

Ayame resopló. Arrebató el palo con comida de las manos de Koga y se comió ese trozo de pescado infernal, masticándolo con el ceño fruncido como si fuera arena.

- Así me gusta- dijo satisfecho. Sonrió con burla ante esa actitud tan infantil por parte de ella.

- Ya me lo he comido, ¿podemos irnos ya?

Koga se carcajeó con arrogancia, y no fue el único. La mayoría de sus compañeros también rieron por debajo de la nariz. Ayame no cabía en su asombro. ¿Cómo demonios pretendía Koga animarla por medio de avergonzarla delante de toda la manada? ¿Acaso creía que eso la haría reír?

- La señorita ha llenado ya su delicado estómago, señores. Ya podemos partir- anunció, con su voz juvenil cargada de diversión.

Todos los otros se rieron con él. Ayame no pudo evitar sonrojarse y esbozar una media sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida por el macho alfa, quien también sonrió, satisfecho. La chica se estaba recuperando de los efectos del "accidente" de hacía tres días gracias a él, saber que estaba consiguiendo ayudarla a superar la casi violación por parte del difunto Ryu lo llenaba de orgullo. Quería verla sonreír, esa era la forma más fácil de mejorar el estado de ánimo de cualquiera, por eso había pensado en insistir y no partir de nuevo hacia el viaje hasta que no comiera aunque fuera un simple trocito de pescado, y qué mejor forma de aportarle diversión que obligándola a comer como una niña pequeña delante de todos.

Dio una señal y arrancó a correr, todos lo siguieron. Corrieron durante dos horas, y hubieran durado mucho más de no haber sido por un dulce olor que le llegó a las fosas nasales. Sonrió y cambió el rumbo sin avisar, recibiendo algunos quejidos a sus espaldas. No tardó en toparse con lo que andaba buscando: a lo lejos vio a su pequeña, su amada Kagome…acompañada por el perro.

Gruñó. Nadie le humillaría esta vez.

Antes de que los otros se percataran de la presencia del grupo de Inuyasha, se detuvo en seco y anunció un descanso.

Al anochecer, dijo al segundo al mando que iba a dar un paseo y Ayame tuvo la enorme tentación de seguirlo, pero no estuvo muy segura de hacerlo. Al final optó por quedarse sentada, con una desagradable sensación en el corazón. Frunció el ceño, no era Koga el único que había olido a Kagome hacía unas horas.

* * *

Inuyasha miró a la joven con cara de consecuencia. Desde que había llegado había olido ya sus lágrimas, y aquello lo destrozaba por dentro. No contento con haber visto a Kikyo había tenido que ir más allá y dejarse besar por la sacerdotisa de huesos y tierra. No supo cómo, ni porqué, pero había oído un sollozo en la espesura: Kagome había estado mirando, después de mirarlo sollozando y salir corriendo.

Se sentía sorprendido, y a la vez confundido. Él no había querido besar a Kikyo, por eso no correspondió a su beso, aunque tampoco se vio capaz de rechazarla… En ese momento se había dado cuenta de que el enamoramiento que lo ataba a esa mujer había llegado a su fin. No sabía en qué momento había dejado de amarla tan profundamente, pero su corazón latía a gran velocidad cuando estaba con Kagome, y no con Kikyo… las cosas habían cambiado. Habían cambiado tanto que cuando ahora miraba a la joven del futuro, llorosa, tan débil… le daban ganas de abrazarla, besarla hasta el fin de sus días y no separarse nunca más de ella. Supo reconocer aquello como amor. Un nuevo amor, que lo había obligado a dejar plantada a Kikyo y perseguir a Kagome como si se tratara de su propia alma. Necesitaba explicarle, hacerle entender de una vez por todas… que ella era la única.

- Kagome…

Pronunció su nombre con lentitud, como si temiera la reacción de la aludida. Ésta se giró y lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas húmedas.

- No digas nada… Dejémoslo así- dijo, con voz enronquecida por el llanto. Intentó dedicarle una media sonrisa, algo imposible en esos momentos en que sentía el corazón hecho trizas.

- Pero…

- No tengo derecho a estar así. No eres mi novio, ni mi amante ni nada que se le parezca. No te culpo. Si no lo he aceptado ya… eso es algo que está bajo mi responsabilidad, la culpa es mía.

- No lo entiendes, Kagome, yo…- se acercó a ella y, dubitativo al principio, posó una de sus manos en el hombro de ella y la volteó con delicadeza.

- No hay nada que entender. Tú yo somos amigos y por otra parte… el lazo que te une a Kikyo no se deshará nunca…

- Tal y como están las cosas ahora… dudo que exista tal lazo.

Kagome lo miró, sin entender. Él se armó de valor, tenía que decírselo ya, ambos habían sufrido demasiado por culpa del orgullo y la timidez, y no le quedaban fuerzas para verla llorar de nuevo.

- Lo cierto es que… yo no quiero ser tu amigo, Kagome.

Los bonitos ojos chocolates de ella volvieron a humedecerse.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?- le preguntó, intentando liberarse de su agarre.

- No- respondió él de forma firme. En vez de soltarla, mandó al cuerno la inseguridad y bajó su mano hasta su cintura, acercándola a su pecho y ganándose un escalofrío de nervios por parte de la chica- Al contrario. Yo… no podría vivir si te fueras… porque te quiero.

Los ojos de Kagome volvieron a liberar lágrimas, sin embargo esta vez eran de felicidad.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que fue capaz de pronunciar. Suspiró cuando Inuyasha se acercó más a ella y pegó su frente contra la suya. Estaban tan cerca…

El mediodemonio entrelazó su mano libre con la de ella.

- Lo repetiré las veces que haga falta para que me creas…

No le hizo falta repetirlo. Sin pensarlo, sin proponérselo, sin tener ni idea de cómo había ocurrido, ambos se encontraron besándose con infinita ternura, suave al principio, apasionado cuando cogieron más confianza. La mano de la muchacha que no estaba cogida por la del chico acarició suavemente la mandíbula masculina para posarse después en su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Se separaron unos milímetros, lo suficiente como para mirarse a los ojos y sonreír, felices.

- Te quiero, Inuyasha- dijo ella. Él le respondió con otro beso, que fue correspondido con entusiasmo.

Esas palabras surgidas de la boca de Kagome, y mezcladas con los hechos, fueron suficientes para destrozar el corazón de alguien que hacía rato estaba mirando entre la espesura.

* * *

Hakkaku, a quien le tocaba el puesto de vigilante nocturno, dio un bote del susto en cuanto la silueta de su líder pasó por su lado a toda velocidad. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le ocurría?

Ayame era la que tenía el oído más fino, característica especial de las hembras lobo endemoniadas, por lo que se levantó de golpe al oír…¿Un sollozo?

Dudó unos instantes, pero cuando ese llorar se hizo más evidente para su desarrollado oído, se levantó de inmediato y siguió los sonidos a través del bosque, hasta que llegó a una pendiente cubierta de césped. Koga estaba sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha y temblando.

- ¿Koga?- lo llamó, casi en un susurro.

Lo que vio la dejó desconcertada. El aludido se giró y la miró, dejando a la vista sus bonitos ojos azules, ahora húmedos y enrojecidos y las mejillas mojadas, dándole un brillo extra a la bronceada piel de su cara.

- ¡Por Kami!- exclamó en voz baja, consciente de que si gritaba los otros podrían oírla a pesar de la lejanía- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Kagome…Kagome…-fue la respuesta de su líder, aunque parecía formulada más para él mismo.

Se acercó rápidamente y se sentó a su lado, cogiéndole una mano entre las suyas. Preocupada a más no poder, apartó un par de mechones rebeldes que se escapaban de la siempre firme cola del lobuno de su rostro, desfigurado por la tristeza.

- Koga, tú nunca lloras, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Koga la miró. ¿En realidad podía confiarle un tema tan delicado? Pensó que ella ya le estaba viendo llorar, y que ni siquiera una sombra de burla o menosprecio bañaba su expresión. Al contrario, Ayame parecía hasta angustiada de preocupación.

Sí, definitivamente supo que podía confiar en la joven.

- Kagome…y el desgraciado de Inuyasha…-consiguió decir, entre sollozos.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- lo animó a seguir.

Como respuesta, él sollozó más fuerte. Su llanto aumentó y Ayame sintió que se le partía el alma. Entonces fue cuando, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo cogió delicadamente del rostro y lo guió hasta su hombro, dejando que permaneciera junto a su cuello.

Al instante se arrepintió, seguro que ahora él la rechazaría, pero nada de eso pasó. Para su asombro, Koga pasó un brazo por su estómago para poder mantener el equilibrio y acomodó su cabeza en la clavícula de ella, medio abrazándose a ella en busca de consuelo. Sorprendida al principio, la mano de Ayame acarició con timidez el pelo recogido del demonio, y en cuanto tomó más confianza, bajó al rostro.

- Tranquilo…-susurró tiernamente- Cuéntamelo… puedes confiar en mí.

-Lo sé…-gimió él.

Lo dejó que se tranquilizara unos minutos, hasta que lo oyó hablar:

- Me he dado cuenta de que…Kagome nunca…me ha querido.

Ayame detuvo las caricias en seco. ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Pero no es Kagome tu mujer?

- Eso creía yo… pero la he visto… la he visto decirle a Inuyasha que lo quería… se han besado delante de mis narices… Yo estaba escondido…

-¿Una infidelidad?

Koga percibió que Ayame temblaba de rabia y se apresuró a añadir:

- No…Me he percatado… de que nunca le pedí la opinión acerca de… lo nuestro. No la culpo…

- Pero…

- Di por hecho que ella…también me amaba…Sólo ahora veo que nunca me ha dicho…que me quiere… Nunca le pregunté su opinión, no… no me interesé por sus sentimientos. En ningún momento me detuve… a pensar que podría querer a otro…Y me he dado cuenta… de que su corazón siempre ha pertenecido a Inuyasha… Yo no tenía ningún derecho… a imponer mi propiedad sobre ella… ni tampoco a entrometerme.

- ¡Pero ella podría habértelo dicho! ¡No la defiendas, mírate ahora!- replicó.

-En realidad…-sonrió sarcásticamente-…creo que ha intentado decírmelo…más de una vez… pero nunca la he dejado expresarse.

No dijo nada más. Estuvieron unos diez minutos así, él llorando su dolor y teniéndola a ella como apoyo. Poco a poco se fue calmando, animado por los mimos y las palabras que ella le proporcionaba. Un rato después, se separó de ella y respiró hondo. Se levantó intentando aparentar la máxima dignidad posible y no la miró cuando dijo:

- Perdona el numerito- se excusó, secándose las lágrimas con brusquedad.

- No pasa nada…todos tenemos nuestros momentos de debilidad-respondió Ayame, con una sonrisa dulce.

- Llorar es de débiles-replicó, evitando mirarla. Se sentía avergonzado, no hacía ni una semana que se había reído de sus compañeros por ser sensibles. Si lo vieran ahora…aquello le hizo recordar algo- Te agradecería que no…ya sabes, que esto…

- No se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo- dijo ella, desde el suelo.

Koga se giró para dedicarle una débil sonrisa de agradecimiento, y sin saber cómo, sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los de la joven. Durante unos instantes, la mirada verde y la azul parecieron tener una conexión, incapaz de dejar a un lado el deseo de contemplarse. Fue él quien rompió el momento, tan rápido como había empezado. Retiró la vista de nuevo y no la miró cuando pronunció un suave "Gracias".

Él se fue junto a los otros, un par de saltos bastaron para adentrarse en el bosque. Ella sólo volvió a sonreír, poniéndose una mano en el pecho. A diferencia del testarudo de Koga, ella sí notaba el acelerado latido de su corazón.

* * *

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en un mes. Treinta días durante los cuales los otros miembros de la manada parecieron sorprendidos por la repentina buena relación de su compañera pelirroja y su líder.

Era evidente para Koga que Ayame había cumplido su promesa, ya que ni una mirada burlona de sus compañeros fue detectada para él durante todo ese tiempo. Se sintió estúpido al darse cuenta de que no era para nada difícil llevarse bien con la joven, que había sido él mismo el que había provocado su mala relación con su trato cruel y arrogante. Ayame era una chica dulce, de sonrisa fácil y ahora sabía más que nunca que era de buen confiar, ella se lo había demostrado en primera persona. A pesar de ser infantil a veces, como también algo testaruda, era comprensiva y amable. Y lo más importante…Ayame lo escuchaba y lo comprendía.

Sin intervenir del todo en sus decisiones de líder, la chica lo ayudaba con sus consejos y lo animaba cuando lo veía triste, pensando en Kagome. La joven humana de pelo azabache cada vez ocupaba menos sus pensamientos, cada vez le dolía menos su rechazo. Llegó un momento en que decidió pasar página y dejar que fuera feliz al lado de Inuyasha. Si lo que quería era estar con el perro…dejaría que viviera su vida.

Ayame sólo parecía tener un defecto: desde la casi violación por parte del difunto Ryu, la hipótesis de Koga sobre una posible desconfianza de la lobuna hacia los hombres había quedado confirmada. Ayame prácticamente huía del contacto físico masculino, si alguien se le acercaba por detrás por sorpresa, de forma instintiva se asustaba y se encogía, e incluso llegaba a atacar, para luego bombardear avergonzada a la inocente víctima con mil disculpas.

No es que a Koga le importara poder tocar a Ayame, no quería ponerse pervertido en ese sentido, ella era su compañera y punto. Pero simples detalles como tenía con sus compañeros, como por ejemplo ponerle una mano en el hombro, eran una aventura entera. A veces, cuando estaba solo y venían esa clase de pensamientos a su cabeza, se sentía culpable. Si se hubiera apresurado más en ese momento, si se hubiera preocupado en averiguar las consecuencias de la picadura de mosquito infligida en Ryu, si no la hubiera dejado sola con sólo dos compañeros…ahora ella no tendría que vivir con ese horrible trauma.

Koga suspiró, con sus ojos azules clavados en la hoguera. Todos dormían en una cueva, detrás de una catarata, menos él, que se había quedado fuera. Era luna nueva, y aquello le había hecho pensar en que en esos momentos Inuyasha estaría en su forma humana, con Kagome a su lado para calmar sus temores y…por qué no? Posiblemente estarían besándose o mimándose, como hacen las parejas felices.

Se sorprendió de casi no sentir ya dolor al pensar en eso. Y luego pensó que, quizás, su amor hacia Kagome no había sido tan intenso como en un principio creía. En ese momento, un bonito rostro femenino de ojos verdes apareció en sus pensamientos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que conoció a Ayame…Aquello le hizo preguntarse si ella aún persistía en su objetivo de casarse con él, pero inmediatamente supo la respuesta.

No, claro que no. Ayame había querido casarse con él para unificar dos manadas y lograr la supervivencia de los suyos, pero ahora…ya no tenía sentido. Ambos pertenecían a la misma manada, ella estaba bajo su protección y no estaba sola. Recordó la conversación que había tenido con Hakkaku un mes atrás…

_- Siendo directos, Koga, creo que Ayame te…_

_- No lo digas- gruñó, malhumorado._

_- Es la verdad, Koga. Todos coinciden conmigo en que Ayame está enam…_

_- ¡Cállate!- le ordenó, con voz grave._

Se recostó en la hierba, cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Estaría en verdad Ayame enamorada de él?

-Hola-y hablando del rey de Roma…

-Hola-respondió Koga, sentándose de nuevo con las piernas cruzadas.

- Te importa si me siento?-preguntó la joven pelirroja.

- No, para nada.

Ayame tomó asiento al lado de su líder, quien la miró por el rabillo del ojo. La pregunta que su mente acababa de formularle no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza, pero no podía preguntárselo a la chica así como así…Lo mejor sería que no dijera nada, si ella no sentía nada pues bien, y si era verdad que estaba enamorada…el tiempo daría el olvido. No quería hacerle daño, al fin y al cabo.

- Te veo tenso. En qué piensas?

-No estoy tenso. Y no pienso en nada- contestó, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

Ella sólo sonrió y meneó suavemente la cabeza, ya estaba acostumbrada a la actitud arrogante y orgullosa de Koga, pero con el tiempo había aprendido que aquello no significaba que la despreciara, ni que le cayera mal. Había visto que ese era el tono que utilizaba con todos, y que en el idioma particular de ese demonio, un trato distante significaba aprecio.

- Sí, claro…y Ginta ha ganado un concurso de valentía-ironizó Ayame.

- En serio, no me pasa nada. Sólo estoy…vale, estoy pensativo.

Ella se rió.

- Y en qué piensas?-lo oyó gruñir, y su sonrisa se borró automáticamente de sus labios. A lo mejor se estaba pasando de curiosa- Quieres estar solo?-él no contestó- Bien, como quieras…

Antes de que pudiera ni siquiera levantarse, Koga quiso impedírselo poniéndole una mano en el hombro, sin pensarlo. Como era costumbre, Ayame se encogió en sí misma y se protegió el rostro con las manos, desplazándose algo lejos de él con la mirada aterrorizada. De inmediato Koga la soltó, poniendo distancia entre ambos. La observó temblar y desviar la vista, con sus ojos verdes humedecidos y, por primera vez en su vida, sintió que se le partía el alma. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió odio hacia un compañero…odió a Ryu, a pesar de estar muerto, a pesar de haber cometido esa casi violación en contra de su voluntad.

En verdad lo odió.

- Lo siento…-pronunció Ayame, casi imperceptiblemente.

-Eh?- aquello le había pillado completamente desprevenido- Cómo? Te disculpas por estar traumatizada?-preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Es que…siempre te esfuerzas por animarme, estás intentando a ayudarme a superarlo y qué te doy yo a cambio? No dejo ni que me toques…

- Ayame, yo…

- Te prometo que estoy haciendo todo lo que me es posible para olvidar lo que sucedió con Ryu, pero no es fácil… no lo es…- se calló en ese momento, porque supo que si pronunciaba una sola palabra más su voz se quebraría, liberando el llanto que trataba de contener.

- Eso ya lo sé, no debes disculparte por eso. Algo como lo de Ryu…puedo imaginarme que es muy difícil, y por eso debes tomarte el tiempo que haga falta para borrar ese recuerdo. No quiero oírte disculpándote otra vez, Ayame. Es más, si alguien tiene que disculparse…ése soy yo.

Ella lo miró, abrazándose las rodillas con los brazos y negando con la cabeza.

- Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, Koga.

- Pero si me hubiera dado más prisa…

- No admitiré disculpas de tu parte- su tono de voz fue algo autoritario, pero su mirada estaba bañada de ternura- Fue gracias a ti que Ryu no logró del todo sus propósitos. Si no hubiera sido por ti, posiblemente ahora estaría muerta después de esa tortura.

Se puso de rodillas y posó su mano sobre la masculina. Koga se sorprendió, la miró a los ojos y pudo ver el temor en la mirada esmeralda, pero también la determinación: Ayame estaba luchando para no ceder a sus miedos, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener el contacto físico.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí- dijo ella, con una sonrisa dulce.

Lo que hizo a continuación lo dejó sin palabras. La muchacha se acercó hasta posar sus labios en la mejilla del demonio, entregándole un beso cargado de aprecio y agradecimiento. Hecho eso, se levantó y casi corrió hacia la cueva, avergonzada por su atrevimiento, pero con una sonrisa tonta en la expresión.

Koga tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y para cuando lo hizo, la muchacha ya había desaparecido tras la cascada. Parpadeó, confuso, y notó sus labios encorvarse en una sonrisa sin su permiso. Sus dedos acariciaron la zona besada, y esa vez sí notó la rapidez con la que latía su corazón.

FIN DEL CAP 3!

**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero me está costando de verdad escribir este fic. **

**Besos,**

**Dubbhe**


	4. Preguntas sin respuesta

**Este capítulo ha sido terminado a las 22:39 del día 9 de mayo de 2011, y es fruto de una tarde totalmente entregada a escribir un capítulo para limpiar mi nombre. No mentí cuando dije que no tenía inspiración, cierta farsante me ha obligado a recurrir a una actualización para desmentir los rumores de que yo soy la plagiadora. He hecho lo que he podido, espero con todo mi corazón no decepcionar a nadie, dadas las circunstancias. **

CAP 4-PREGUNTAS SIN RESPUESTA

-Chicos, ya sabéis lo que os toca. Nos vemos en la cueva en una hora.-sentenció Koga.

Eso eran más o menos las mismas palabras que Koga pronunciaba cada vez que se instalaban en una nueva cueva. Para facilitar la acomodación, se organizaban las tareas en grupos que siempre eran los mismos: algunos eran los encargados de buscar leña, otros de traer agua potable, otros comida… El tiempo era de una hora, y en esos sesenta minutos todos tenían que encontrar lo encargado. Después de dar la orden, el líder se giró para acercarse a Ayame y a otro miembro de la manada, de nombre Zen. Ellos siempre se quedaban en la cueva para inspeccionarla y asegurarse de que no había demonios o espíritus malignos que pudieran atacarlos durante la noche. Cuando todos los otros se fueron, se pusieron a trabajar.

-Ayer vi a Kagome.-anunció el macho alfa unos minutos después, inspeccionando distraídamente las paredes de piedra.

Ayame supo que estaba hablando con ella, ya que Zen se había adentrado en la cueva, adelantándose. Igualmente, la lobuna era la mayor confidente del líder, por no decir la única en la cual él confiaba tanto como para confiarle sus secretos más íntimos. Seguramente, por el hecho de ser mujer.

-Ah…-fue lo único que la pelirroja contestó, frunciendo las cejas con molestia involuntaria.

-Estaba...Bueno, estaban tumbados en las raíces de un árbol. Los dos.

-Inuyasha?

-Quién si no?

Ella frotó un poco una grieta sospechosa, pero sólo salió una araña que ella aplastó con un puño, el cual se limpió en la falda de su traje.

-Estaban de arrumacos, supongo.

-No del todo. Bueno, sí, pero ese perro no es de cursilerías. Estaban abrazados, y apenas cruzaron una mirada cómplice y un beso fugaz el tiempo que estuve hablando con ellos.

Ayame abrió los ojos como platos. Se acercó a su líder con una mirada burlona y le puso un la mano en la frente, sin dejar de lado su expresión asombrada.

-Qué puñeta haces?-preguntó Koga, molesto, apartándose inmediatamente. Odiaba cuando su compañera hacía la broma de creerlo tarado.

-Hablaste civilizadamente con Inuyasha? Eso es que tenías fiebre, e igual aún te dura, porque el apodo más desagradable que le has dedicado ahora ha sido "perro", y eso apenas es un insulto-rompió a reír.

-Bah!-exclamó, haciéndose el duro.

No dijeron nada durante unos instantes, en los cuales retomaron su tarea.

-De qué hablasteis?-fue Ayame quien rompió el silencio.

-Trivialidades. Naraku, la Joya…

*****FLASH-BACK*****

-Buenas-saludó al acercarse a ellos.

Kagome lo recibió con una sonrisa sincera y un alegre "Hola, Koga!". Inuyasha apenas hizo un sutil movimiento de cabeza. Eso sí, no trató de disimular la forma en que apretó más a Kagome contra su pecho desde un abrazo a la altura del estómago femenino, en señal de posesión. Ella, quien estaba sentada entre sus piernas, rodó los ojos ante la reacción celosa de su pareja y se recostó más en él, como para calmarlo.

-Qué haces por esta zona?-preguntó la sacerdotisa.

-Eso, qué puñeta haces aquí?-ladró Inuyasha, rozando sus labios en la sien de la muchacha sólo para darle envidia. No funcionó. Koga tenía el asunto demasiado superado ya como para que le afectara, por lo que se cruzó de brazos con aires de suficiencia antes de responder.

-Te molesta que esté aquí? Tanto dudas de tu victoria?

-No dudo de mi victoria. Dudo de ti.

-Inuyasha, basta…-resopló Kagome, volviendo a poner los ojos en blanco.

Durante media hora, hablaron de estrategias de combate y otros asuntos que no tenían nada que ver con el trío amoroso que habían compartido anteriormente. Koga se sorprendió al ver que, con un poco de colaboración por parte de ambos, no era difícil hablar con Inuyasha. Descubrió que ambos habían sido unos infantiles, y que seguir peleándose a partir de ese momento perdía su sentido, ya que Kagome ya había elegido. Rato después, cuando hizo el gesto de marcharse, reflexionó durante un corto periodo de tiempo y volvió a girarse.

-Cuida de ella, bestia. Quiero creer que te la mereces.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, sorprendido pero receloso a la vez. Era la primera vez que Koga le dedicaba un comentario amable. Sus orejas se inclinaron hacia atrás con desconfianza, y agudizó la mirada, inspeccionándolo, pero la sonrisa de Kagome hizo que la respuesta saliera de su corazón.

-No lo dudes. Vete de una vez-las palabras eran groseras, pero los tres eran conscientes del casi amistoso tono de voz que el mediodemonio había empleado. Sin añadir nada más, Koga se alejó de ellos, envolviéndose en su característico remolino.

*****FIN DEL FLASH-BACK*****

-De qué te ríes?-preguntó el demonio. Nada más acabar su historia, Ayame había sonreído abiertamente, intentando ocultárselo sin éxito.

-No me estoy riendo-negó, pero no borró la bonita sonrisa que bañaba sus labios.

-Oye, quiero saberlo! Qué tiene tanta gracia?-insistió, siguiéndola de cerca cuando ella empezó a examinar un matojo de hierba que había en el suelo.

-No es que tenga gracia, Koga. Es sólo que…estoy contenta.

-Eh? Contenta? Y eso a cuenta de qué?

Cada vez más picado, el lobuno se agachó a la altura de su compañera, que se hallaba de rodillas sin mirarlo.

-Pues…me alegra ver que Kagome ya no te afecta.

"Mierda, acabo de sonar a celosa beneficiada", se regañó la pelirroja. Se apresuró en añadir algo más a su respuesta para rectificar la anterior. E hizo bien, porque Koga la estaba mirando con la frente arrugada, sin saber qué pensar.

-Quiero decir que ahora ya no estás triste, ni me entran ganas de darte un caramelo o mimarte cada vez que te miro-aclaró.

-Ah! Era eso! Por favor, mujer, mírame!-se levantó y puso las manos sobre sus caderas, mirándola con arrogancia-Lo tengo más que superado!

La joven soltó una risita, encantada con la fanfarronería de su alfa.

-De verdad, Koga. Me alegro.

Para acompañar sus palabras, ensanchó la sonrisa que le dedicaba y su mano acarició la de él. En ese instante, sus miradas conectaron una en la otra. Verde y azul. Femenino y masculino. Koga tragó saliva y trató de calmar los agitados latidos de su corazón. No pudo evitar soltar la mano de Ayame, con la única intención de que ella no se percatara de su temblor.

-Ocurre al…? Ai!-exclamó la joven, llevándose al pecho inmediatamente la mano que había quedado sumergida en el seto que antes inspeccionaba. Ahora mostraba la perfecta silueta de una dentadura humana en miniatura, la cual empezó a sangrar. Ambos oyeron de inmediato una risita diabólica que emergía desde el seto. Koga husmeó el aire y esbozó una mueca de fastidio. Su pierna se movió contra el seto, pateando un pequeño duende verde que salió disparado contra las paredes de la cueva.

-Qué es eso?-preguntó la demonio, mirando el pequeño ser. Su rostro reflejaba dolor, y era comprensible puesto que la mordedura empezaba a volverse morada.

-Es un demonio de las cavernas. Son pequeños, pero los muy desgraciados tienen una mordedura venenosa como principal arma.

Sin añadir nada más, Koga inspiró hondo. Las Goraishi aparecieron en su mano derecha, por lo que pudo acabar con el enemigo, que lo miraba encogido en un rincón, mostrándole los dientes. Bastó una sacudida de la mística arma de los demonios lobo para reducirlo a cenizas. El líder volvió a respirar profundamente y las Goraishi desaparecieron, para luego ayudar a Ayame a levantarse y examinar la mordedura.

-Te duele mucho?

-Bastante…-la voz se le cortaba, y no era para menos. A pesar de ser una demonio, los demonios lobo blancos se caracterizaban por ser más susceptibles al dolor que los otros de su raza.

-Veo que el muy cobarde ha tenido tiempo de echarte veneno-la chica se encogió al oír la palabra, y sus ojos se humedecieron. Koga le sonrió para tranquilizarla- No te preocupes, no te matará ni por asomo. Ahora mismo te lo saco.

Le cogió la mano con firmeza y la acercó a su boca.

-Va a dolerte-avisó.

-Estoy lista…-susurró casi, con un tono de voz tan inseguro que su comportamiento delató la mentira. Koga roló los ojos, risueño.

-Será mejor que no mires, miedosa.

Ayame cerró los ojos e ignoró la burla del lobo. Lo cierto es que estaba lo suficientemente asustada como para dejar el orgullo a un lado. Desde que su abuelo murió, tenía un miedo mortal a los venenos, para ella era como enfrentarse al mismo asesino que le quitó a su último familiar. Volvió a abrir los ojos y soltó un gemido cuando notó los dientes de Koga presionar contra la herida. Mordiéndose el labio para no sollozar, desvió la mirada e intentó ignorar la desagradable sensación que le provocaba sentir el efecto de la succión en sus venas, alterándole la circulación y mareándola. Koga se apartó un poco y escupió un especie de líquido púrpura mezclado con rojo. Repitió el proceso tres veces, hasta haberse asegurado de que no quedaba veneno en el cuerpo de la única hembra de su manada.

-Ya está, campeona-se carcajeó, revolviéndole el pelo como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-No soy una cría, engreído!-le golpeó el brazo sin mala intención, compartiendo las risas con él.

-Me estás retando?-desafió al recibir el impacto, sonriéndole con chulería.

-No lo dudes.

Koga intentó cogerla del cuello, pero ella lo esquivó hábilmente y le golpeó el pecho. Al instante se cogió la mano utilizada con la otra y soltó mil maldiciones. El líder se echó a reír.

-De verdad eres tan corta como pareces?-se mofó, observándola con diversión.

-Cállate!

-Acabo de curarte la herida y vas y me golpeas con la misma mano. Serás tonta!

-Me he olvidado, algún problema?-le regaló un buen número de golpes con la otra mano. También sonreía, pero de un modo más tímido y vergonzoso, siendo consciente de su estupidez.

-Y sigues insistiendo? Es que no ves que no puedes ganarme?-le inmovilizó la mano atacante, pero lo cierto era que se lo estaba pasando en grande mientras le tomaba el pelo.

-Suéltame!

Entonces, todo sucedió como en cámara lenta. Ayame intentó soltarse, pero Koga no se lo permitió, sino que tiró de ella otra vez para volver a acercarla a él. No contó con que él era más fuerte, por lo que la joven chocó suavemente contra su pecho, del mismo modo que los labios del lobuno impactaron sobre el flequillo pelirrojo. Al instante, un fresco y hechizante olor a bambú recién cortado invadió su desarrollado olfato. Las pupilas del demonio centellearon, y su mirada azul celeste adquirió un color marino en los alrededores de sus pupilas.

-Koga?-lo llamó Ayame, demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo. Por qué él no la soltaba y se apartaba avergonzado de ella, como sería lo normal?

Como respuesta, sólo oyó un gruñido y lo sintió inspirar profundamente contra su frente. Se sonrojó y se estremeció, nerviosa.

-Koga, qué…?

-Calla-su voz era ronca y firme, no parecía él. Dónde había ido a parar aquella voz juvenil y arrogante que tan bien conocía?

Con la respiración agitada, la lobuna sintió la caricia de la nariz de su compañero sobre su pelo. Un escalofrío la recorrió y las piernas le hormiguearon. Quiso decir algo, pero de inmediato borró el pensamiento. Él le había dicho que se callara. Y ella sentía la imperiosa necesidad de cumplir la orden. Por primera vez en su vida, sólo quería obedecer. El husmeo de Koga estaba ahora entre sus cejas, y su cálida respiración le erizaba los cabellos de la nuca. Notó el brazo del macho alfa rodearla por la cintura, atrayéndola posesivamente hacia sí. Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? Ayame cerró los ojos y se agarró a los antebrazos del demonio, sintiéndose sin fuerzas cuando percibió que la nariz de Koga bajaba más y rozaba la suya, la cual cosa significaba que…Soltó un suspiro cuando los labios masculinos rozaron los suyos de forma casi imperceptible, pero aquello fue suficiente para sentir que desfallecía.

-Koga!

El aludido abrió los ojos, los cuales había entrecerrado y se alejó inmediatamente de Ayame, sintiéndose como si despertara de un largo sueño. Qué había estado haciendo? Sólo ahora se daba cuenta de sus actos. Qué diablos lo había impulsado a olerla de esa forma? Antes de que Hakkaku apareciera en su campo de visión, pues era él quien lo había llamado, miró de reojo a la chica. Estaba sonrojada y no lo miraba, y parecía que luchaba por normalizar su respiración.

-Koga! Por fin te encuentro! Tenemos una visita que afirma querer verte-anunció Hakkaku cuando entró en la cueva.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bajaron por el estrecho camino hacia el lago, saltando de roca en roca en compañía del crepitar de la cascada. Koga no podía dejar de preguntarse qué diablos había ocurrido ahí arriba. Había perdido el control de su voluntad, sabía lo que hacía pero no deseaba detenerlo. Simplemente, su instinto le había gritado que aquello era lo correcto. Pero…

-Joder…-gruñó, nada más terminar el descenso. Nada encajaba, y no podía estar más confuso.

-Todo bien, Koga?-preguntó Hakkaku, a su lado, mientras caminaban.

-Todo en orden, compañero. De quién se trata?

Como respuesta, el otro se encogió de hombros y señaló una silueta masculina que estaba sentada en una roca, a pocos metros de ellos, de corto pelo plateado y ojos azul marino. Koga comprobó, sorprendido, que los ropajes que vestía eran los característicos de la tribu de demonios blancos. No se suponía que se habían extinguido todos menos Ayame? Se giró noventa grados a su derecha para preguntárselo a la joven, pero apenas logró distinguir una agitación de la melena pelirroja, ya que su propietaria había echado a correr hacia el desconocido como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-Sheikan!-exclamó la pelirroja, cambiando de repente su expresión avergonzada por otra de completa felicidad.

El visitante abrió los ojos con absoluta incredulidad y también se echó a correr hacia ella.

-Ayame! No puedo creerlo!-balbuceó, pero apenas pudo dar dos pasos y ella ya se había lanzado en sus brazos.

-Yo sí que no puedo creerlo, creía que estabas muerto!

-Eso es precisamente lo que yo creí de ti, pequeña!-respondió, devolviéndole el abrazo.

A lo lejos, Koga los miraba con el ceño fruncido. A dónde había ido a parar el miedo de Ayame al contacto masculino? Y quién diablos era ese energúmeno que la abrazaba con tanta libertad? Esperó un poco, pero la paciencia se le terminó más rápido de lo normal. Hizo sonar su garganta, demostrando su molestia, a lo que Hakkaku soltó una risita, divertido por la situación. Tanto Ayame como el visitante se giraron y miraron al líder. El nuevo demonio blanco le sonrió a Koga, mostrando en parte la intención de disculparse por su mala educación. Se acercó al macho alfa, con Ayame pisándole los talones, como si pensara que su recién reencontrado compañero podría escapar en cualquier momento.

-Mis respetos, líder de los lobos endemoniados del norte…-pronunció con firmeza, inclinándose un poco.

-Tú eres…?-interrumpió Koga, con aires de superioridad. Su tono de voz despertó la curiosidad de todos los que allí se encontraban, al no haber sido devuelto el saludo con el mismo respeto, sino con una cortante y fría pregunta. Ayame miró a su líder con el ceño fruncido, confusa por su actitud. Normalmente, Koga se mostraba amable con los que acudían a él. Éste apenas se dio cuenta de lo mal que había sonado su respuesta, ya que se encontraba perfectamente derecho y con los brazos en jarras, aparentando seguridad suprema.

-Me llamo Sheikan, alfa. Pertenezco a la tribu de los demonios del sur, también conocidos como demonios blancos. En el momento en que los escorpiones gigantes nos atacaron, yo me encontraba fuera, por lo que pude salvarme-hizo una pausa por si Koga quería añadir algo, pero sólo recibió una mirada desafiante en respuesta, por lo que prosiguió- Cuando volví, mi hogar estaba destrozado, no había nadie…

-Mi abuelo y yo permanecimos dentro de la cueva, estábamos allí-le aclaró Ayame, pero una mirada de advertencia de Koga le hizo entender que no deseaba interrupciones.

-Lo cierto es que nada más ver el panorama, me apresuré en salir de allí. Ese lugar apestaba a sangre y a veneno, por lo que no hubiera podido prevenir otro ataque en caso de que esos escorpiones hubieran vuelto. Sólo volví a tiempo para ver algunos cadáveres de nuestros atacantes y también de mis compañeros. Como líder de los lobos endemoniados del norte, te pido que me aceptes como tu compañero, pues llevo semanas rondando por los bosques en busca de una manada que pueda acogerme.

Después de esa petición, el silencio hubiera sido sepulcral de no haber sido ahogado por el agua de la cascada. A pesar de saber que Sheikan necesitaba una respuesta, Koga se limitaba a mirarlo con una ceja levantada y la mirada agudizada, como si lo inspeccionara. Ese individuo tenía algo que no le gustaba. Había algo en él que le inspiraba desconfianza, pero…miró de reojo a los lobos, los cuales se hallaban tranquilos junto a Ginta, quien los acariciaba distraídamente. No le gruñían al intruso ni mostraban ningún indicio que pudiera llevarle a sospechar. Por último, miró disimuladamente a Ayame, quien le devolvió una mirada suplicante. Sintió que algo se removía en su interior y su voz se dejó oír sin su permiso.

-Bienvenido, entonces-sentenció, rendido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Pero fue terrible…vi como el abuelo moría. Me quedé sola varios días y busqué a Koga, porque mi abuelo hizo prometerme que me iría con él.

Sheikan escuchaba el relato de su amiga de la infancia con interés, pero también con pesar. Ya había anochecido y se hallaban en la cueva, iluminada por las antorchas recién colocadas en las paredes, sentados cada uno en una paja diferente.

-Pero estás bien ahora, no?-preguntó el demonio, sonriéndole con ternura. Ayame le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

-Al principio fue duro. Koga y yo empezamos con mal pie, pero pasó…-la voz se le cortó, impidiéndole continuar. No se sentía preparada aún para recordar los hechos, y mucho menos detallarlos. Delante de la mirada intrigada de Sheikan, terminó negando suavemente con la cabeza-…pasó algo y terminé ganándome su amistad. Ahora soy su mayor confidente-le guiñó un ojo, risueña.

-Me alegro, pequeña.

-Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

-Pues vagando por ahí. Creí que podía sobrevivir solo hasta que empecé a encontrarme con exterminadores de demonios.

-Humanos?-preguntó, sorprendida.

-Sí, pero no por ello débiles. Desde que nos encontramos por primera vez, me siguieron durante semanas hasta que por fin logré despistarlos al cruzar un río ancho. Entonces reconocí en el aire el olor de Koga, y pensé en seguirlo. Se me ocurrió que sería la mejor forma de sobrevivir: no estar solo.

-Y no te equivocaste, Sheikan. Aquí somos todos una familia, al igual que en la manada donde nacimos.

-Eso espero. Koga me ha parecido un poco borde-reconoció.

-Dale tiempo. No suele fiarse de los desconocidos.

-Eso crees? La última vez que le vi, le gruñía a un mediodemonio por una chica humana. Me equivoco?

-Sí, pero eso era diferente-rió, pero su risa no duró mucho, dando paso a una expresión seria y pensativa, como si de una revelación se tratara. Una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza. Koga no se había fiado nunca de Inuyasha por celos. Siguiendo aquella regla de tres…podría ser que no se fiara de Sheikan por ella? Sonrió para sí, con algo de tristeza. Claro que no. Era imposible. Koga había dejado bien claro que Kagome era su único amor, y no terminaba de creerse que ya la hubiera olvidado del todo. Reconocía que su líder era un mentiroso innato.

-Ocurre algo?-preguntó Sheikan, ante su silencio.

-Eh? No, nada. Será mejor que duermas, estarás cansado.

-Lo cierto es que sí. Hace mucho tiempo que no puedo dormir tranquilamente. Siempre alerta, malditos humanos…-maldijo, frotándose la frente y bostezando.

Ayame se echó a reír y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches, Shei.

-Buenas noches, pequeña. No vas a dormir tú también?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza. Voy a salir a tomar el aire.

Se despidió de su amigo de la infancia y salió de la cueva, saludando de paso a un par de compañeros que entraban para dormir también. Una vez en el exterior, husmeó el aire y miró a su alrededor, encontrando la ruta que debía seguir casi de inmediato. La curiosidad la mataba, y un interrogante no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza desde el momento en que Sheikan le había dado aquella descabellada idea. Koga, celoso? Sería mejor que no se carcomiera la conciencia mucho más ni siguiera dándose falsas esperanzas, o de lo contrario se volvería loca pero…No perdía nada por intentar sonsacárselo en caso de ser cierto, no? Caminó varios minutos y al fin lo encontró, sentado en una roca, junto al río. Se acercó a él por detrás y lo oyó mover un poco las orejas, casi imperceptiblemente. Supo al instante que Koga ya sabía que ella se encontraba allí.

-Koga-aun así lo llamó, confirmándole su presencia. Pronunciar su nombre la llenaba de paz de y una alegría enfermiza que no podía ser buena-Enseguida me iré a dormir, pero quisiera hacerte una pregunta rápida.

Él gruñó en respuesta desde el suelo, dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando.

-Por qué no te gusta Sheikan?

Koga la miró con burla.

-La homosexualidad no es lo mío.

-No bromees, sabes perfectamente de qué hablo-le ladró, cruzándose de brazos.

El alfa la miró un poco molesto por el tono de voz que había usado. Él sólo le había bromeado, y ella se había puesto borde en respuesta.

-Pues porque no me gusta y punto-replicó, volviendo a mirar al frente con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Eso no es una respuesta-se quejó.

-No me da buena espina-se limitó a decir.

-Pues si tan malo es, por qué le has dejado unirse a la manada?-sonrió, sarcástica.

-Porque no he podido ignorar tu carita de víctima. Si la niña quiere al niño, es mejor concedérselo antes que soportar un insoportable berrinche.

-Qué has dicho?-exclamó, ofendida, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oír.

Koga se levantó y la encaró, cansado de la conversación

-Lo que has oído-sentenció.

-Qué has querido decir con eso de "la niña quiere al niño"?-preguntó.

-Quiero decir que la próxima vez que te pongas a flirtear con él, como mínimo ten la decencia de apartarte de los demás.

-Sheikan y yo sólo somos amigos!

- Me importa un comino lo que seáis, Ayame. Sólo te estoy diciendo que tengas un poco de vergüenza.

-Qué te ha picado, ahora? Qué te ha hecho, el pobre?-preguntó, enfurecida.

"Existir", quiso decirle. Pero una impulsiva respuesta surgida de lo más profundo de su estado de mal humor no era la mejor contestación.

-No me ha hecho nada, sólo te estoy diciendo que hay algo que no me inspira confianza en él! Punto!

-Eres un hipócrita! Te haces el héroe y lo acoges para luego mirarle por encima del hombro como si fuera un enemigo!

-Cómo no hacerlo? No me fío de su comportamiento!

-Y cómo se comporta, si se puede saber?-gritó, hastiada de discutir.

- No me gusta cómo te mira, como si fueras una presa! Se te come con los ojos, estás ciega o qué?

-Eso es una estupidez! Pero aunque eso fuera así, preferiría terminar con él que con un cretino como tú!

Soltó una exclamación al verse fuertemente agarrada por la muñeca. Koga la atrajo hacia él y clavó la mirada de la chica en la suya, la cual se había vuelto oscura e intimidante de nuevo, igual que hacía unas horas.

-Koga, me haces daño…-protestó, atemorizada por la autoridad que se reflejaba en sus ojos celestes.

-Retira lo que has dicho-su voz volvía a ser grave, imponente.

El miedo desapareció inmediatamente de la conciencia de la pelirroja, para ser sustituido por la rabia de nuevo. Koga estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que se dejaría intimidar así como así.

-Me fijaría antes en él que en un cretino como tú-repitió, desafiante, con voz plana, irguiéndose y poniendo su rostro a la misma altura que el masculino.

-Ja! Eso habrá que verlo…

Ayame apenas tuvo tiempo de concienciarse del rostro de Koga acercándose al suyo con rapidez. Percibió los labios masculinos sobre los suyos, moviéndose con fiereza y una violencia innecesarias. Sus colmillos le rozaron los labios y los rascaron con dolor. Intentó soltarse, pero él la sujetaba contra sí mientras la besaba sin control, dominado por una fuerza interior. Hasta que sus acciones fueron detenidas bruscamente por un rodillazo en la entrepierna, el cual no pudo evitar al estar demasiado sumido en ese momento de intimidad forzada. La patada no lo tumbó, pero fue suficiente para que Ayame pudiera soltarse y se alejara de él. Koga hizo una mueca y se incorporó poco a poco. La miró, y su expresión fue peor que una bofetada. La chica tenía los ojos húmedos, el labio le sangraba y se cubría la muñeca que él le había agarrado, la cual empezaba a ponérsele morada.

Koga jadeó, al concienciarse de lo que acababa de hacer. Cómo había podido…? Cuando…cuándo había perdido el control de esa forma antes? Nunca. Jamás.

-Ayame…no sé qué me ha pasado. Perdóname, yo…-intentó acercarse a ella, pero la chica dio un paso hacia atrás. Su mirada era de miedo y el demonio sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Ayame le temía, y él no tenía ni idea de por qué había provocado todo aquello.

-No me toques-susurró apenas, corriendo lejos de él para que no la viera llorar.

Koga se dejó caer encima de la roca, sumido en sus pensamientos confusos. Ya era la segunda vez ese día que perdía el control de sus instintos, pero sin embargo era la primera vez que le pasaba en toda su vida. Sabía que como demonio sus instintos eran más fuertes que los de un humano pero…jamás le habían dominado hasta ese punto. Y por qué Ayame? Por qué, si estuvo enamorado de Kagome, ésta nunca llegó a despertar ese comportamiento en él?

Todo era muy confuso. Y sabiendo que Ayame le esquivaría indefinidamente, concluyó que se sentía perdido, entre otros muchos sentimientos que le hicieron maldecir, negativos todos ellos.

FIN DEL CAP 4!

**PARA GIRL-LYCAN: Te felicito, bonita. Espero que estés contenta. Para limpiar mi nombre, he tenido que publicar un capítulo que no me gusta por haber cogido la inspiración de donde no la hay, tal y como anuncié hace meses a mis lectoras. He tenido que sacármela de la manga para escribir un capítulo de un día para el otro. Ha tenido que ayudarme una amiga con las ideas, o de lo contrario yo no sabía cómo continuar. Con ello, he perdido las ilusiones con este fic. ****Lo continuaré****, pues sé que es un fastidio que te dejen con una historia a medio terminar, pero dudo mucho que llegue a recuperar las ganas de escribirlo con ilusión a sabiendas de que hay una ladrona caradura en alguna parte que está esperando a robarme los capítulos como un buitre. Qué vas a hacer ahora, girl-lycan? Me acusarás de haberte hackeado el ordenador? O de haber tomado un vuelo de España a Bolívia para robarte tus supuestos discos en los que tienes almacenada una información que aún no existe? Porque el final no está escrito, y lo sabes. Espero que estés satisfecha. Algún día tendrás lo que te mereces.**

**PARA LAS LECTORAS DE GIRL-LYCAN: Espero que hayáis notado que el estilo de este capítulo y el de los otros es el mismo. Es MI estilo. Como espero también que os hayáis dado cuenta de la sintaxis española que refleja MI escrito, como también de mi forma de conjugar los verbos, lo cual me identifica con MI fic. Girl-lycan dice que la historia está terminada, y que en 2008 dejó de escribirla. Pero si miráis en el bloc, por un lado dice que la historia fue publicada en 2007, pero en el perfil veréis que girl-lycan es miembro del blog sólo desde abril 2011. Oh! Qué bien, nuestra amiguita plagiadora tiene un giratiempo, como Hermione Granger! Los que no sepáis encontrar el blog, sólo tenéis que ir a google y teclear "arcoíris lunar Koga". Es la primera entrada. Allí veréis los capítulos, y en la columna derecha hacia abajo, el botón que va a "mi perfil". Las que os habéis leído otros de mis fics, podréis identificar perfectamente mi modo de expresarme. No voy a hacerme la víctima, ni a decir que estoy deprimida ni chorradas por el estilo. Porque una autora de verdad ama sus historias, y no deja que un simple plagiador se interponga ni le impida hacérselo saber al mundo. Si de verdad girl-lycan hubiera escrito el fic, lo entendería y sentiría un poco de vergüenza. Pero ella no puede sentir nada de esto por un fic que no es suyo. Estoy humillada y la rabia que siento empieza a quitarme la poca paciencia que me queda. "Mi macho alfa" es una creación mía, y la considero una parte más de mi cuerpo que estoy más que dispuesta a defender. Y lo último que voy a hacer es "deprimirme" y hacerme la víctima sin luchar hasta el final. **

**Vosotras sabéis a quién creéis, pero quiero aclarar de una vez que girl-lycan es una farsante que os tiene engañadas. Disculpad el mal vocabulario, pero simplemente empiezo a estar harta de que su egoísmo esté arruinando mi reputación. Si este nuevo capítulo y todas las pruebas mencionadas no son suficientes para que me creáis, decidme vosotras qué puedo hacer porque no se me ocurre nada más que no haya intentado ya.**

**PARA MIS LECTORAS: qué os voy a decir? Si eres una de ellas, me estás leyendo y me apoyas quiero agradecerte de todo corazón que me creas. No tengo palabras para expresarte lo muy agradecida que estoy. No eres sólo una buena lectora, sino que además estoy segura de que en tu vida cotidiana eres una amiga leal. GRACIAS.**

**Bss,**

**Dubbhe**

**PD: angel negro, ni sueñes que voy a disculparme por algo que no he hecho. No sé qué te ha dicho girl-lycan (aunque sospecho que podrías ser ella con otra cuenta) ni por qué la apoyas sabiendo que eso de que hace tantos años que escribe este fic es mentira. Yo lo escribí con mi propio teclado, y me parece vergonzoso que encima que me plagian, me exijan disculpas. Mis amigas (esas que dices que son taaaaaaan agresivas) viven cerca de mí, y me han visto escribir y me han dado ideas. Encuentro normal que quieran defenderme ante tal descaro si ellas mismas han visto con sus propios ojos cómo escribía este fic.**


	5. Pesadilla

CAPÍTULO 5- PESADILLA

Temblando aún, Ayame se dejó caer en su montón de paja. Se acarició la comisura de la boca y soltó un delicado quejido cuando el pequeño corte ahí presente le escoció al contacto con sus dedos. Miró la yema de éstos y vio un par de gotas de sangre, que destruyeron el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Una fina lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, seguida de otra, y otra… Salió otra vez de la cueva para no despertar a nadie, incapaz de seguir controlando los sollozos. Se dejó llevar por sus pies hacia el bosque, sin rumbo alguno. Su atormentada mente improvisaba su trayectoria. Se detuvo junto a un gran roble y apoyó la frente en él, le dolía la cabeza de tanto torturarse.

Koga…Cómo había podido? Después de meses siendo su principal apoyo, ayudándole poco a poco a superar su miedo, era ahora el que la había forzado.

"No seas animal, Ayame, sólo fue un beso", sí, tal vez exageraba, pero para ella no había sido cualquier tontería. No había sido necesaria esa rudeza, y mucho menos haber sido tan salvaje como para hacerle daño físico que, aunque había sido poco, no podía ni compararse con el emocional. En otras circunstancias, podría haber tratado de ignorar sus temores y devolverle el beso. Simplemente, porque era él…porque era Koga. Pero no. No había usado la ternura y la delicadeza que ella habría necesitado, sino todo al contrario. La había besado con la brusquedad y la fuerza que le había transmitido una pelea previa, y además había sido necesario golpearle para que la soltara. Dónde estaba ese Koga que la apoyaba incondicionalmente y respetaba la distancia provisional que la hacía sentir segura a pesar de su insistente trauma? Podría volver a confiar en él? Siguió llorando por la muda, pero triste y evidente respuesta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El cántico de un pájaro la despertó al día siguiente, tumbada junto al mismo árbol en el que se había apoyado la noche anterior. Se había acurrucado en el suelo y, al parecer, se había quedado dormida. Bostezó y se frotó los ojos, los cuales le escocían un poco. Se levantó con pereza y se dirigió a la cueva de nuevo. Los recuerdos enseguida invadieron su mente, y se preguntó cómo iba a mirar a Koga después de lo sucedido. Suspiró. Dirigió la mano hacia sus labios y se los acarició con las yemas de los dedos. A pesar de la situación, no pudo evitar sentirse bobamente romántica al pensar que los labios de Koga habían estado horas antes sobre la misma zona que ahora ella tocaba. Pero a qué precio?

Cuando entró en la cueva, se encontró de cara con Sheikan, quien salía. Él le sonrió.

-Buenos días, enana-la saludó, sonriéndole con arrogancia.

Ella consiguió devolverle la sonrisa.

-Buenos días.

-Eso espero. Qué te ocurre, Ayame?-la miró preocupado, al percibir la irritación de sus ojos-Cuando me he despertado, no estabas. Me dijiste que ibas a dar una vuelta, pero no que te ibas de acampada. Podrías haberme avisado, pillina!

Ayame no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Fuera cuando fuera, Sheikan siempre conseguía hacerla arrancarle una sonrisa. Siempre había sido así, y eso era lo que lo había convertido en uno de sus amigos más preciados.

-Ya, es que…Me senté y me quedé dormida-cosa que no era del todo mentira…

-Pues ve con cuidado-rodó los ojos, divertido-Algún día de estos, no sólo te dejarás el sueño, sino también la cabeza.

La joven le pegó en el brazo con el puño, avergonzada.

-Tonto.

Como respuesta, el lobo blanco le guiñó un ojo y pasó por su lado, dirigiéndose al río para beber o lavarse la cara, junto con otros compañeros que ya estaban levantados también. Ayame se le quedó mirando, conservando aún la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Quería a Sheikan como un hermano, y había sido una alegría de valor incalculable enterarse de que estaba vivo y poder tenerle a su lado de nuevo. Flirtear con él? Era absurdo!

-Será idiota…-susurró, frunciendo el ceño y meneando la cabeza.

De repente, la voz del propietario de su insulto se dejó oír dentro de la cueva. La chica levantó una ceja al oír los gritos, aunque podía adivinar la razón de su existencia. Era el pan de cada día en la manada: Koga no soportaba la holgazanería.

-Levantaos, condenados gandules! Ya hace dos horas que ha salido el Sol! Ojalá tuviéramos futones, estaría encantado de haceros la vuelta de cama*!

Ayame se mordió el labio por orgullo, no tenía intención de reírse, a pesar de tener que contenerse estoicamente. Se oyeron algunos quejidos inaudibles pero, a pesar de que hubiera sido divertido entrar para seguir viendo cómo les echaba la bronca, no le apetecía en absoluto verle. Quiso creer que era normal. Pero el destino le jugó una mala pasada haciendo que, en el momento en que iba a voltearse para dirigirse también al río, Koga saliera de la cueva murmurando maldiciones. Sus miradas se encontraron, pero apenas sostuvieron el contacto más de dos segundos, retirándose después, ambas avergonzadas.

-Buenos días-gruñó él, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Hola-susurró apenas en respuesta, cumpliendo con sus planes y alejándose de él.

Koga se frotó la cabeza, apretando la mandíbula y la miró mientras se iba junto a los otros. Quería disculparse por lo sucedido, pero algo se lo impedía, y es que para que una disculpa fuera sincera, lo primero era arrepentirse de verdad, cosa que no le carcomía en absoluto. No sabía muy bien por qué la había besado, a decir verdad no tenía ni idea, pero lo que estaba claro era que no sentía remordimiento por lo que respectaba a él. Pero respecto a ella…haberlo hecho prácticamente a la fuerza había sido como una traición al apoyo que le había mostrado. De eso, sí que se arrepentía profundamente.

-Maldita sea…

Él también fue hacia el río, con parsimonia. Cuando llegó a la orilla, se inclinó y se lavó la cara. Levantó la mirada después, secándose el mentón con el dorso de la mano y vio a Ayame varios metros a su derecha. Hablaba con Sheikan y se reía, vete a saber lo que le estaría diciendo el fanfarrón ese. Pero a pesar de eso, de la opresión en su pecho y la incomodidad que le suponía ver lo unidos que estaban, no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella se reía, y aquello era una buena señal. Lo que le había hecho no le había afectado en gravedad, por lo que parecía. No le gustaba nada tener que admitirlo, pero tenía que reconocer que Sheikan hacía un buen trabajo con ella. Pero aun así, le molestaba pensar que menos de veinticuatro horas atrás era él el que ocupaba el lugar de confidente y mejor amigo. Pero en fin…reconocía que se lo había buscado. Pero por qué la había besado? Le había salido de dentro, simplemente había sido un impulso nacido de la rabia, había sentido el deseo de poner a esa hembra en su lugar. Reflexionó. Aunque él fuera el líder, y su deber por instinto fuera reclamar sus derechos a ser obedecido, era más que evidente que besarla a la fuerza era un método muy raro de hacerlo…Joder, cómo odiaba los enigmas!

-Mierda…

-Todo bien, Koga?

El aludido dirigió la mirada ciento ochenta grados hacia su izquierda, desviándola hacia el lado opuesto, hacia el que había estado observando descaradamente instantes antes. Se encontró con Ginta, quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Pues claro. Por qué lo preguntas? Es que te has compinchado con el palurdo de Hakkaku?

Ginta se limitó a sonreír, divertido, y negó con la cabeza. Coincidía con Ayame en que la rudeza era la singular manera de Koga de mostrar afecto.

-Es normal que maldigas mientras piensas, pero te habías quedado embobado. Vas a decirme de una vez qué te pasa con Ayame?

Ese comentario lo desarmó, mas no quiso demostrarlo.

-Dímelo tú, porque ahora me entero de que me pasa algo con ella-se levantó, fingiendo suficiencia.

Su compañero también se puso en pie, meneando la cabeza. Su alfa no tenía remedio.

-No disimules, Koga. Ayer estabais tan tranquilos, de buen rollo, como siempre. Pero admite que desde que Sheikan llegó, algo sucede con él que no te gusta.

-Deja de decir estupideces, Ginta. No me fío de ese individuo, pero eso es todo.

-Ya. Y por qué no te fías? Es la primera vez que alguien se incorpora a la manada y desconfías de él. Las pocas veces que un lobo endemoniado no te ha dado buena espina, le has rechazado el ingreso a la manada y punto.

-No podía hacer eso. Es el único conocido superviviente de Ayame y lo necesita. No soy tan desgraciado como para negarle eso después de haber reencontrado a alguien que creía muerto como a toda su familia y sus amigos.

-No dudo de tu amabilidad, Koga. Pero me resulta extraño porque…no es la primera vez que Ayame duerme fuera de la cueva, pero sí es la primera vez que no preguntas por ella cuando despiertas.

_Touché._ Ginta podía ser un cobarde, pero nadie era más perspicaz de él en las cursilerías acerca de los sentimientos. Y cómo le frustraba eso…

-Admite que te gusta. Oh! Y no estaría de más que también admitieras que tienes celos de Sheikan.

-P-p-pero…-tartamudeó, sorprendido por las acusaciones de su compañero-Vete por ahí, imbécil! Es que no te das cuenta de las tonterías sin sentido que estás diciendo!

El otro se limitó a reír ante la reacción exagerada de su jefe. Levantó las manos, como tratando de borrar lo dicho.

-Está bien, está bien, como quieras. Perdóname, alfa.

Koga lo fulminó con la mirada en respuesta. Al pasar por su lado para retirarse, Ginta le dijo en voz baja para que nadie más lo oyera:

-Yo de tú haría algo por bajar ese sonrojo. La gente podría preguntar.

Sin añadir nada más, lo dejó plantado palpándose las mejillas con incredulidad mientras se alejaba, carcajeándose. Koga gruñó al ver que no había mentido, lo cierto era que sí notaba cierto calor bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Iba a matarlo!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Y es que no lo soportaba, pensó mientras miraba a Sheikan desde la lejanía. Llevaba gran parte del día observándolo de reojo, procurando que no se sobrepasara con Ayame. No, se había equivocado. Rectificación: llevaba gran parte del día procurando que no hiciera daño a ningún miembro de la manada. Sí, eso se ajustaba más. Joder, vaya mierda. Casi podía oír a Ginta riéndose de él otra vez!

-Estúpida conciencia…-farfulló.

Ahora se hallaba sentado, recostado en la rama de un árbol, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco. Con los brazos cruzados, observaba distraídamente a Sheikan y Ayame, que estaban alejados del resto de la manada y que al parecer habían encontrado una especie de animal. Sheikan fanfarroneaba y afirmaba querer cazarlo pero ella se negaba, argumentando que era demasiado mono como para hacerles de cena.

-Es un pobre erizo, déjale en paz!-protestaba, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de su amigo de la infancia. Koga quiso saltar para apartarlas de ahí y meterle un par de gritos.

-Y qué? Si se le quitan todas las púas, nos podemos hacer un buen banquete-su tono de voz delataba que no lo decía en serio, que sólo buscaba bromear con ella, quien parecía haberse dado cuenta porque se reía.

-Cállate, cretino! Pobrecillo!

Empezó a pegarle con los puños, y él se los agarró, riéndose de la joven. Koga hizo una mueca y apretó los puños. Ya estaban coqueteando otra vez. De verdad, pero qué asco…

-Eres un capullo.

-Y tú una llorona.

-Tú eres más tonta que yo. No, tú. No, tú… -Koga puso vocecita cursi e inventó el resto de la conversación, rodando los ojos con irritación.

-Me vuelvo con la manada, estúpido-Ayame le sacó la lengua a su compañero y le dio la espalda.-Y como te atrevas a tocar al erizo, estás muerto!-lo amenazó, consiguiendo que su voz sonara creíble.

Pero Sheikan se limitó a seguir carcajeándose.

-Qué remedio! Iré a cazar cualquier otra cosa, volveré enseguida. No me eches mucho de menos, eh?

-Piérdete, psicópata!-le ladró, ya lejos de él.

Él se limitó a reírse un poco más y miró al erizo a sus pies. Se giró un poco para asegurarse de que Ayame ya no le veía y se agachó junto al pequeño animal, alargando un dedo para tocarle la punta de la nariz. El erizo miró al demonio, y huyó asustado.

-Maldito bicho con suerte... La próxima vez que te vea, te haré a la brasa-bromeó, pensando en su amiga. Ayame lo conocía de sobras como para saber que nunca había pensado en hacerle daño de verdad a una criatura que no valía la pena. Qué lástima, era tan difícil tomarle el pelo a esas alturas!

De repente, un dolor agudo en su brazo le obligó a moverse rápidamente y aplastar un insecto allí posado, por acto reflejo. Miró al suelo, intentando encontrar a lo que le había parecido que era un mosquito, pero la abundancia del follaje se lo impidió. Suspiró, pero antes de que pudiera examinar la picadura, oyó movimiento detrás de él. Se giró y se sorprendió al ver a su nuevo líder justo delante de él, lo cual significaba que había llegado a toda velocidad en cuestión de segundos.

-Hola, Koga…Ocurre al…?

-Déjame ver tu brazo-interrumpió, tajante.

Sheikan frunció el ceño. No tenía ni idea de por qué Koga era tan distante con él, y eso le molestaba.

-Para qué quieres verlo?

-Qué es lo que acaba de picarte?-preguntó, receloso, ignorando su pregunta.

-No lo sé, supongo que un mosquito. Por qué?

La mirada que Koga le dirigió entonces le heló la sangre.

-Como tu macho alfa, te ordeno que me enseñes el brazo-pronunció, amenazante, demostrando que se le había acabado la paciencia. No le daba la gana seguir insistiendo, Sheikan tenía la misma obligación de obedecerle que cualquier otro miembro de la manada.

Sheikan apretó la mandíbula, pero no contestó. Se limitó a estirar el brazo, mostrando lo que Koga temía ver. Encima del tríceps, resaltaba una picadura rodeada de un cardenal verde, pequeño pero preocupante. El líder tragó saliva. La única y última vez que había visto algo similar, había sido en Ryu y las consecuencias habían sido…pensó en Ayame e inmediatamente supo qué debía hacer.

-Abandona la manada en este mismo instante-sentenció, dándole la espalda.

El otro lobuno lo miró perplejo, sin entender.

-Cómo?-balbuceó apenas-A qué viene esto? Qué he hecho?

"Meterte donde no te llaman", estuvo a punto de contestarle.

-Tú, nada. Pero esa picadura nos traerá problemas. Por el bien de la manada, debes alejarte- está bien, no era sólo Ayame el motivo que le tentaba a alejarle. Si le había picado el mismo mosquito que a Ryu, significaba que Sheikan estaba destinado a sufrir el mismo destino, y era un suicidio dejar que permaneciera en contacto con sus compañeros.

-Era sólo un mosquito!-se quejó Sheikan, incapaz de comprender la decisión de Koga-Se puede saber qué te he hecho yo a ti? Por qué desde que pertenezco a la manada me miras por encima del hombro? Te crees que no sé el rato que llevas escondido en la copa del árbol mientras estaba con Ayame? Qué esperas de mí, Koga? Ni siquiera me conoces!

Koga sintió la rabia emanar de cada uno de sus poros y apretó los puños, deseando girarse para pegarle un puñetazo. Quién se creía que era para contestarle tan descaradamente? Respiró hondo, luchando por calmar sus instintos.

-No te lo repetiré. Aléjate de todos, vete lejos y no vuelvas-ni siquiera se giró para mirarle cuando sentenció la orden.

Sin añadir nada más, se fue sin mirar atrás.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Alguien ha visto a Sheikan?-repitió por enésima vez la voz de Ayame, la cual empezaba a mostrarse preocupada.

Los párpados de Koga temblaron un poco y su propietario hizo una mueca, pero no abrió los ojos. Siguió tumbado en el césped y acomodó su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados, limitándose a seguir recibiendo los relajantes rayos de sol. Oyó los pasos de la joven acercándose a él, y la escuchó respirar hondo antes de formularle la misma pregunta que a los otros.

-Koga, has visto a Sheikan?-pronunció, con algo de timidez. Se notaba que todavía no había olvidado los sucesos de la noche anterior.

El aludido abrió un ojo y la miró brevemente, para luego volver a cerrarlo e inclinarse hacia un lado, dándole la espalda.

-No tengo ni idea de donde está tu amiguito-mintió. Había alejado a Sheikan por el bien de todos, pero no consideraba que Ayame fuera capaz de comprenderlo. No porque fuera imbécil, por supuesto, pero no podría mirarla a los ojos y decirle que había alejado de ella a su único amigo superviviente del ataque que mató a todos sus compañeros. Era algo cobarde, sí, pero por otro lado era su decisión, y todos debían acatarla. Él no tenía por qué dar explicaciones a nadie.

Ayame resopló, frustrada, y se giró para seguir buscando a su compañero. Koga siguió tumbado distraídamente, oyendo como seguía preguntando. Poco a poco, la chica pareció cansarse de preguntar, porque no volvió a oírla. El agradable calor del Sol penetraba en sus poros y lo sumía en una sensación de sosiego a la que no tenía reparo en entregarse. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando una voz intrusa le obligó a abrir los ojos de golpe, incrédulo. Se incorporó a la velocidad de la luz y miró a su alrededor.

Ayame estaba abrazando a Sheikan.

-Pero qué…? Me va a oír!-exclamó, airado, llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros.

Se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia la pareja. Le había dado la oportunidad de hacer las cosas discretamente para no ofender a nadie, pero la paciencia se le había terminado.

-Dónde estabas? Hace horas que no te veo, me tenías preocupada!-lo reprimía Ayame, pero con una sonrisa imborrable en los labios.

-Ya te dije que iba a cazar, pequeña. Me han dicho que has preguntado por mí, no era necesario-le alborotó el pelo y apoyó un pie con orgullo encima del enorme jabalí que había traído, el cual había dejado en el suelo nada más llegar. A su alrededor, sus compañeros se le acercaron con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y los lobos jadearon hambrientos- Esta noche cenaremos a lo grande, chicos.

Todos empezaron a parlotear, contentos y orgullosos de su nuevo compañero, pero las múltiples voces enseguida fueron acalladas cuando Koga se abrió paso con autoridad y le ladró:

-Qué haces aquí? Recuerdo haberte dicho que te largaras!

Todos enmudecieron. Ayame abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Cómo?-terminó por decir, incrédula.

Koga la ignoró, la ira le cegaba.

-Te dije que no volvieras-le espetó a Sheikan-Con qué derecho te presentas aquí?

-No puedes expulsarme si no me das un motivo válido, Koga. Expone claramente por qué debo irme, y lo haré-lo desafió.

Koga gruñó, a sabiendas de que tenía razón. Aunque fuera el líder, no podía privar a un lobo endemoniado de pertenecer en su manada si no existía una razón de peso.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, pero si tanto insistes te daré más detalles. El mosquito que te ha picado te convertirá en una bestia peligrosa que nada bueno aportará a los miembros de la manada.

Ayame se tapó la boca con la mano, y los ojos se le humedecieron. Por instinto, se apartó un poco de su amigo y lo miró con miedo. La historia no podía estar repitiéndose de nuevo…

-Ayame, por qué me miras así?

-Es eso cierto? Te ha picado?-preguntó, asustada.

-Me ha picado un bicho, sí, pero…

-Enséñales el brazo, Sheikan-lo desafió Koga.

El otro lo miró casi con odio, harto de su hostilidad, pero obedeció. Ayame cerró los ojos, incapaz de mirar. Hakkaku se acercó e inspeccionó el brazo de Sheikan. Su sentencia hizo que a Koga se le cayera la quijada.

-Aquí no hay nada, Koga-anunció, haciendo que decenas de miradas se clavaran en su líder, interrogantes.

-Cómo?-exclamó, acercándose él mismo para comprobarlo. La sangre se le heló cuando comprobó que era cierto. No había ninguna mancha verde en el brazo del lobo endemoniado. Pero…pero él juraría que…lo había visto él mismo pero...

Sheikan hizo una mueca y dejó caer el brazo a un costado. Hakkaku habló antes de que éste pudiera decir nada.

-A lo mejor le ha picado, pero no ha vivido el tiempo suficiente como para envenenarle bien. Ya no hay picadura alguna-se encogió de hombros.

Ignorando su comprensible explicación, Sheikan volvió a dirigir su mirada a Koga y le habló despectivamente.

-No sé qué es lo que te ha llevado a querer dejarme en evidencia ni a echarme de tu manada con motivos falsos, Koga. Veo que después de todo, la buena fama de líder comprensivo y amistoso que tenías era sólo un rumor por conveniencia. Pero está más que claro que no soy bienvenido aquí. Así que no te preocupes, por propia elección, yo mismo me voy.

-No!-exclamó Ayame, cogiéndose de sus antebrazos-Lo de la picadura ha sido un error, pero nadie tiene nada en contra de ti!

Sheikan le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, pequeña, estaré bien. Y aunque todos muestren una actitud comprensible hacia mí, no puedo pertenecer a una manada cuyo líder me la tiene jurada.

-Pero…

-No hay vuelta atrás, Ayame. Me alegro de que estés viva, y también me alegra saber que te dejo en buenas manos.

Ella no añadió nada durante unos instantes. No soltó a su compañero, pero bajó la mirada, como si reflexionara.

-Puedes esperar un momento antes de irte? Enseguida estoy contigo.

Él levantó una ceja, pero mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios y asintió suavemente.

-Está bien, no tardes. Estaré junto a la cascada.

Ayame se alejó poco a poco de él y se dirigió varios metros frente a ella, sorprendiendo a Koga al ver como se paraba delante de él.

-Podemos hablar un momento?

El alfa puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos, inalterable.

-Es a él ahora a quien tienes que convencer para que se quede, Ayame. Yo ya no puedo hacer nada.

-No quiero convencer a nadie. Sólo quiero decirte algo.

Koga la miró con recelo, pero asintió sin más. Se alejaron del grupo y se dirigieron al interior de la cueva. Él sintió las miradas de sus compañeros clavándose en la nuca, y había podido percibir la decepción y el resentimiento en el ambiente cuando el brazo ausente de picadura de Sheikan había delatado su error. Pensarían todos ahora que era un manipulador mentiroso? Esperaba no haber perdido el respeto de sus camaradas…Una vez dentro de la cueva, Ayame volteó para encararle. Bueno, más bien se giró hacia él pero no le miró. Seguía sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos después de lo ocurrido.

-Qué ocurre?-preguntó Koga, fingiendo suficiencia. Al fin, le tiraría en cara Ayame el beso forzado de la noche anterior? O le reclamaría el hecho de haber echado de su vida al único amigo de su infancia que vivía?

-Sólo quiero decirte que me voy con él-sentenció, decidida.

El sudor frío tomó posesión del demonio. Parpadeó con sorpresa, pero a la vez con una repentina angustia.

-Qué? Cómo que te vas? Tú no te vas a ninguna parte!-sentenció, incapaz de concebir las palabras de la pelirroja.

-No puedes impedirme abandonar la manada por muy líder que seas, Koga. Basta con que decida irme yo y alejarme por propia voluntad.

Koga respiró hondo y se puso la mano en la frente, frunciendo el ceño. Necesitaba hilar rápidamente una respuesta coherente, algo, cualquier cosa para impedir que se marchara.

-Ayame…si es por lo de anoche, yo…

-No es sólo por eso. Aunque reconozco que me ha defraudado sobremanera que la persona en quien más confiaba después de lo que me sucedió con Ryu fuera la siguiente en forzarme a algo. Debo añadir que te has cargado toda la confianza que te tenía, Koga.

Esas palabras le dolieron de verdad al lobuno. Un pinchazo atravesó su corazón y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Antes de que pudiera añadir algo, ella prosiguió.

-Antes de irme…me dirás cuál es la verdadera razón que te hace odiar a Sheikan?

-No le odio, Ayame. Algo me hace sospechar de él, pero…Admito que me he equivocado, de verdad lo había visto, he visto cómo el mosquito le picaba, pero como ha dicho Hakkaku, ha sido inefectivo esta vez. Ha sido un error, pero…

-Pero has estado a punto de arrebatarme al único amigo que me quedaba de mi antigua manada. Los creía a todos muertos, pero apareció él y eso supuso la mayor alegría que me han dado nunca. Y ahora has querido quitármelo.

-Te estoy diciendo que no lo he hecho expresamente, maldita sea! Me he equivocado, pero…

Ella meneó la cabeza con la frente arrugada, interrumpiéndole con el simple gesto.

-Veo que sigues sin querer confesar lo que te lleva a tenérsela jurada, como bien dice él. Bien, supongo que podré sobrevivir con el enigma. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que has mentido para quitártelo de encima.

-Eso no es cierto!

-Me da igual, vale? Me voy, eso es todo. Gracias por tu hospitalidad estos meses, pero ya va siendo hora de volver al norte. Con un poco de suerte, encontraremos más compañeros extraviados o una nueva manada.

-Ayame, no quiero que te vayas-se sinceró, sintiéndose estúpido al no poder hacer nada más.

-Tú me has obligado!-exclamó, furiosa.

Al abrir la boca para gritar, el corte de su comisura quedó al descubierto, llamando la atención del demonio. Koga tragó saliva con dificultad y no pudo evitar alargar su mano para posarla junto a la boca femenina, acariciando muy sutilmente los contornos de la herida con la yema de su dedo pulgar. Ayame se apartó en un acto reflejo, mirándole con odio.

-Esto…esto te lo hice yo?-preguntó, en un susurro culpable.

-Tú qué crees?-le espetó, ignorando la corriente eléctrica que la había recorrido ante el breve contacto-Adiós, Koga.

-Espera!

Pero ella le ignoró. Se giró y salió rápidamente de la cueva, luchando por contener las lágrimas. No quería alejarse de Koga, era como sentir que su corazón se dividía en dos, pero era incapaz de seguir a su lado. Cómo volver a confiar en él después de todo lo sucedido? Primero ese beso forzado, y luego Sheikan.

"Basta", sentenció, luchando por esbozar una sonrisa e ir al encuentro de su amigo.

Dentro de la cueva aún, Koga la vio alejarse con profundo pesar. No quería que se fuera, al contrario, la ansiaba a su lado, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Murmuró un par de maldiciones y se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que había estado de pie segundos antes, viendo desde lejos cómo ella hablaba con Sheikan y se despedía de sus compañeros.

Y de repente, todo pareció convertirse en una pesadilla.

FIN DEL CAP 5!

***VUELTA DE CAMA: se llama así a la acción de despertar a alguien girándole el colchón y dejándole debajo o, en el caso de un futón, retirarlo bruscamente de debajo de su propietario. Es una expresión que se usa mucho en España, pero no sabía si en otros países era conocida también jeje.**

**Y…CUATRO! He completado el reto wiiiii! Espero que os haya gustado^^ a lo mejor me animo a poner otro corto en "Sin obstáculos" esta noche, jeje pero no os aseguro nada.**

**Esta semana que viene empiezan las recuperaciones y los exámenes de subir nota, y luego tendré que empezar a estudiar duro para la selectividad. Así que anuncio que es muy poco probable que actualice pronto, hasta que termine los exámenes de acceso a medianos de junio. Os agradezco la paciencia por adelantado, aunque quizá encuentre tiempo para escribir algún capítulo de algún fic. Deseadme suerte TT!**

**Bss,**

**Dubbhe**

**PD: Para las que os pasé el adelanto del capítulo, se me alargó como podéis ver y tuve que dividirlo XD la parte que falta la pondré en el siguiente, ok? Cuidaos!^^**


	6. Querer morir

**DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son todos de Rumiko Takahashi, y los uso sin ánimos de lucro.**

CAPÍTULO 6-QUERER MORIR

La rata correteó pegada a la pared contraria a la que Koga estaba apoyado. El demonio la vio huir despreocupadamente, sin presiones, sin sentimientos que la atormentaran y, desde luego, sin la desagradable sensación de haber cometido un grave error. Estúpida rata!... No, el roedor no tenía la culpa de que su ahora ex compañera de cueva sí fuera estúpida. Oyó un ruido en la entrada de la cueva pero no se giró. Siguió sentado con las piernas cruzadas y una mano en la frente, y es que la jaqueca causada por las continuas exprimidas de cerebro con las que se torturaba masoquistamente empezaba a ser insoportable.

-Koga?

Reconoció la voz de Hakkaku, pero se limitó a recostarse en el jergón de paja y cruzar los brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y simuló que se estiraba con pereza.

-Me llamo. Qué pasa?-contestó. Se aseguró de hacerlo con cierta arrogancia, su aliada innata para cuando quería parecer invulnerable.

Un aroma a carne asada le llegó enseguida al olfato. Su estómago se quejó con un ruidoso gruñido debido a las horas que llevaba sin ser atendido, pero Koga no tenía la más mínima intención de comer. Tenía el estómago vacío y demandante, pero se notaba el esófago cerrado e impenetrable. Sentía hambre, pero no ganas de satisfacerla. Aun así, miró a su compañero, quien ya se hallaba junto a él y le dedicó su atención. No quería parecer un desagradecido, sólo le faltaba eso. No podía permitirse perder aún más respeto en la manada después del episodio con Sheikan. Aunque no podría decidirse en qué le había dolido más, si todas las miradas juntas de decepción de sus compañeros o el odio que Ayame había expresado con sus hirientes palabras horas antes, cuando se marchó. La respuesta era evidente, pero admitirla sería una debilidad inaceptable para un demonio como él, un alfa que debía dar ejemplo y mostrar fortaleza ante todos, no un chico asustado por el enfado de una simple hembra. Ya se le pasaría, aunque no estaba seguro de que Ayame tuviera intención de volver cuando eso ocurriera. Parecía muy cómoda con ese cretino. Malditos fueran los dos…

-No has cenado nada.

Hakkaku se sentó junto a su líder y le ofreció un palo con jugosos trozos de carne muy poco hecha atravesados en él.

-Te he traído esto.

-Te lo agradezco compañero, pero no tengo apetito-gruñó, volviendo a apartar la mirada con cinismo.

-A quién quieres engañar? Llevas todo el día sin comer, al mediodía tampoco has querido probar el jabalí de Sheikan. Me ha sorprendido que a pesar de todo haya decidido dárnoslo, porque Ayame estaba realmente enfadada y le ha insistido en que se lo quedaran para ellos…

-No me hables de esa traidora.

-Traidora? Sólo se ha cambiado de manada, Koga. No es algo que esté prohibido, ni que puedas reprocharle-protestó Hakkaku, con el ceño fruncido.

-Puedo reprochar lo que quiera, al igual que puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana-sentenció, mostrando una sonrisa escéptica.

La respuesta de Hakkaku tardó en llegar, pero no por eso fue menos doliente.

-Quién eres?

Fue una pregunta simple, pero despertó una rabia en su interior que por unos segundos le dio miedo no poder contener. Gruñó, haciendo que por unos momentos Hakkaku se arrepintiera de haber sido tan irrespetuoso.

-Si has venido a meterme bronca, ya puedes irte-ladró, pero le arrebató el palo de carne de las manos.

Hakkaku sonrió de costado, como si se burlara de su acción de niño pequeño. Aun así, negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no soy quién para reprocharte nada, Koga. Es sólo que…quería ver si estaba todo bien. Este mediodía, con lo de Sheikan, nos has sorprendido a todos…

-Sorprendido sólo? Puedes decirlo, compañero. Os he decepcionado, no es así?

-No!-se apresuró a rectificar el otro, sacudiendo sus manos en el aire como si quisiera borrar lo dicho anteriormente-No quería decir eso, es que…

-Por supuesto que querías decirlo-suspiró y se quedó mirando el techo de la cueva, como sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

A pesar de que Koga no había dicho su última frase con ningún tono de enfado o acusación, Hakkaku parecía arrepentido de haber mencionado el episodio protagonista de ese día. Incapaz de soportar ese incómodo silencio por más tiempo, el alfa dio el primer mordisco a la rudimentaria brocheta. El nudo en su garganta pareció desvanecerse, como si su cuerpo se diera cuenta por primera vez de lo necesitado que estaba de comida. Koga se incorporó y devoró la carne como un cachorro hambriento. Notó la grasa roja, teñida por la sangre bajando por su barbilla, pero ensuciarse no le preocupaba lo más mínimo. Hakkaku se quedó con él mientras comía, con la vista desviada en cualquier otra parte que no fuera su líder. Mirar fijamente a alguien mientras comía se consideraba un acto terriblemente grosero en el clan de los lobos endemoniados, tanto que los más bravucones podían llegar a tomárselo como una amenaza. No era el caso de Koga, pero sí de unos cuantos a los que éste se había obligado a echar de la manada por algún que otro espectáculo terminado en muerte a la hora de comer.

"Qué bonito es cenar en familia". Hakkaku sonrió por el pensamiento, divertido.

-De qué te ríes?-preguntó Koga, chupándose los dedos, pues ya había terminado. El otro negó con la cabeza, por lo que se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y dejarlo correr-Hay más de esto?-preguntó, sacudiendo la rama que antes había albergado la carne.

-Sí, fuera, en la hoguera. Si la quieres tendrás que venir-desafió, cruzándose de brazos y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-Podría ordenarte que me la trajeras aquí-contestó Koga, con el ceño fruncido.

-Y yo te obedecería, pero agradecería que no lo hicieras.

Koga resopló, pero no tardó mucho en asentir. Reconocía que había intentado evitar a su manada para no encontrarse con sus miradas de decepción, pero tampoco era cuestión de esconderse como una niña llorona. Se levantó con parsimonia y siguió a Hakkaku fuera de la cueva.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Apenas había entrado en el círculo que sus compañeros habían formado alrededor de la hoguera cuando el delicioso aroma de la carne de caballo inundó sus fosas nasales. Su estómago gruñó con un hambre voraz cuando se acercó al fuego para pinchar unos cuantos trozos más de ese jugoso manjar. Cuando cortó la carne con sus garras, su piel de demonio aguantó la temperatura que habría quemado las yemas de un humano corriente. Separó unos cuantos trozos y los pinchó con la rama. A continuación, con la paciencia agotada, soltó una maldición y se giró.

-Se puede saber qué miráis?-exclamó, harto del silencio que se había formado cuando él había llegado.

Algunos de sus compañeros mostraron su sorpresa por sus gritos, otros bajaron la mirada, pero nadie habló. Koga miró a su alrededor para ver si encontraba una actitud diferente a esa, sin resultado.

-Maldita sea, me he equivocado, y qué? Me da igual lo que penséis, yo sé por qué he hecho lo que he hecho y tengo la conciencia tranquila. No me importa cuál haya sido el resultado final del numerito de esta mañana, lo único que sé es que mis intenciones sólo eran protegeros a todos. Sí, a todos estos que estáis sentados alrededor de mí callados como rameras y que sois incapaces de plantearos el por qué de las acciones de vuestro líder y no veis nada más allá de vuestras narices. Y qué he ganado? Cuchicheos mal disimulados que han cesado y se han transformado en un jodido silencio acusador en cuanto me habéis visto aparecer. Seguid hablando como si yo no estuviera, no tengo nada que esconder ni motivos para necesitar defenderme de lo que sea que me estuvierais diciendo. Os he decepcionado? Lo lamento, pero sólo yo conozco el por qué de mis acciones, y el hecho de que ninguno de vosotros os hayáis interesado por ello es sólo culpa vuestra!

Cuando hubo terminado su rabioso monólogo, se dirigió hacia una roca cuya localización se salía un poco del círculo que formaba la manada, y se sentó de mala gana, con un salto brusco. Se hizo el silencio de nuevo, aunque un poco diferente del anterior. Éste no era absoluto, sino que se apreciaba claramente un intercambio de pensamientos, a través de las miradas de los demonios.

-No…No nos hemos callado por eso, Koga.

El aludido levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y los dientes clavados en el primer trozo de carne. Lo arrancó bruscamente y apenas se molestó en tragar para hablar.

-No?-preguntó, con la boca llena.

Taiyo, uno de los integrantes más corpulentos de la manada, y quien había hablado, carraspeó incómodo y miró al suelo. Tardó unos instantes en contestar, consciente por las miradas de sus compañeros de que en ese momento los estaba representando a todos.

-Lo de este mediodía...Verás, lo de Ryu nos afectó a todos. Ya no sólo por su muerte, sino por el peligro en el que estuvo implicada la manada. De no haber sido por ti, la primera en sufrir las consecuencias de su…transformación, por así decirlo, hubiese sido Ayame.

Taiyo interrumpió su explicación para mirar con disimulo la expresión de su líder ante la mención de aquel suceso. La mirada de Koga se había perdido por unos instantes, enfocada al vacío, pero enseguida tragó saliva y le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que siguiera hablando.

-Y después de Ayame, hubiese sido Ginta, a quien seguro hubiese terminado atrapando aun habiendo salido corriendo y…después de él, hubiese llegado hasta nosotros, y nos hubiese tomado por sorpresa. No quiero saber la masacre que podría haber provocado. Aquella noche no sólo protegiste a Ayame, nos salvaste a todos y creo que hablo en nombre de toda la manada cuando te digo que te estamos muy agradecidos por ello. Hoy has cometido un error, pero sabemos que ha sido porque no querías que se repitiera ese capítulo. Sabemos perfectamente que sólo querías proteger a Ayame…y protegernos a nosotros.

Se hizo el silencio. Koga se había quedado callado ante el profundo discurso de su compañero. Tragó la carne con dificultad y trató de quitarle importancia, aunque no pudo evitar mostrar el profundo alivio que había sentido al saber que su manada no le guardaba rencor.

-Los líderes están para eso. No hay nada que tengáis que agradecerme-volvió a quedarse callado, arrugó la frente y volvió a mirar a Taiyo-Pero entonces por qué diablos os habéis quedado callados cuando he llegado?

Nadie contestó, pero todos miraron a Ginta, quien bajó la mirada. Fue entonces cuando Koga se dio cuenta por primera vez de su presencia, pues Ginta se había ausentado después del desayuno para realizar su turno de guardia.

-Ah, Ginta. Ni me había dado cuenta de que habías llegado. Todo en orden?-el alfa se cruzó de brazos con la brocheta en la mano, ya despojada absolutamente de la carne que la había cubierto.

-Sí, todo bien. No he visto nada raro que pueda suponer una amenaza. Acabo de llegar, me han explicado hace un momento lo sucedido este mediodía con Sheikan y…justo cuando has llegado iba a contarle a los chicos que…

Ginta bajó la mirada, como si dudara y temiera la reacción de su líder.

-Qué les estabas contando?

El otro lobuno respiró hondo antes de hablar.

-El día en que sucedió lo de Ryu…Creo recordar que después de que le picara el mosquito, me tocó ir a buscar leña con él. Cargamos juntos varios troncos, estuvimos bastante cerca y…De haber tenido la marca verde de la picadura en el brazo, me hubiese dado cuenta, porque en el momento en que se produjo, era más que visible. Pero juraría que…no quiero asustar a nadie pero…Creo recordar, que en aquel momento, la picadura había desaparecido, pero aun así por la noche Ryu…

Se interrumpió cuando oyó el suave sonido de una rama delgada cayendo al suelo. Todos miraron a Koga, sorprendidos y asustados ante la noticia que su compañero les había dado, pero no tanto como el líder. La brocheta se había deslizado entre los dedos del demonio, unos pequeños estragos de palidez empezaban a hacer mella en su rostro y los ojos centellearon en la oscuridad con el brillo del miedo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Cuándo vas a reconocer que te has perdido?

Sheikan puso los ojos en blanco, pero esbozó una divertida sonrisa.

-Va en contra de mis principios decir mentiras, nena. De modo que…nunca.

-Eres un arrogante.

Él se carcajeó y se dio la vuelta para esperarla. Ayame caminaba varios metros por detrás de él, debido a lo cansada que estaba. Llevaban dando vueltas desde que habían abandonado la manada, y a pesar de su fortaleza de demonio, su cuerpo tenía límites. Hacía mucho que no luchaba ni corría, ya que se había adaptado a las costumbres de los demonios del este, en las cuales las mujeres solían dedicarse a pescar, recolectar frutos y montar guardia, pero no a combatir ni cazar. Por no hablar de lo mimada que se había sentido los últimos meses, debido a la casi sobreprotección de Koga y la gentileza de todos sus ex compañeros, quienes se negaban a dejarla trabajar pudiendo hacer ellos las tareas pesadas. Y decían que los demonios desconocían la caballerosidad…

Bueno, algunos más que otros. Frunció el ceño al pensar en Koga y miró a Sheikan, quien la esperaba pacientemente al final del camino con una sonrisa amigable en los labios. Aún no podía creer lo que Koga había intentado hacer. Había querido separarla del único superviviente de su tribu, del único amigo de la infancia que le quedaba. Había sido consciente Koga de lo importante que era Sheikan para ella y de lo que hubiese significado apartarlo de su lado? Aun estando enfadada y decepcionada con él, su corazón seguía queriendo creer que no.

"Maldito cretino…y malditos sentimientos", frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Te has tragado un bicho?

-Cállate.

Sheikan volvió a reírse y siguió caminando cuando ella le alcanzó. Anduvieron un buen rato más, hasta que por fin él pareció darse por satisfecho.

-Nena, te presento uno de mis paisajes favoritos…Oh, mierda.

-Es precioso, Shei!- exclamó Ayame, mirando a su alrededor maravillada.

Se encontraban en un acantilado al lado del mar. Aquello explicaba el insistente olor a sodio que les había acompañado durante gran parte del camino. La hierba era de un color verde intenso, tanto como los ojos de la chica, y estaba pigmentada en algunos puntos con puñados de hermosas margaritas. Ayame sonrió sin poder evitarlo, olvidando en ese instante a Koga y todos los problemas de ese día. Levantó una ceja cuando miró a su compañero y lo vio con una mano en la cara y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, expresando claramente frustración.

-Qué te pasa? Es genial!

-No, no lo es, maldita sea…Las nubes.

Ayame comprendió. Miró al cielo, el cual empezaba a cubrirse de enormes nubarrones grises, cubriendo el firmamento.

-En días despejados, desde aquí se ven las estrellas a la perfección. Pero hoy, parece que va a llover. Vaya mierda…

-Oye…

-Cómo no he podido darme cuenta? Seré retrasado…

-No digas tonterías, es increíble todo esto!

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, divertida por la culpabilidad de Sheikan y se dirigió hacia la punta del acantilado, para contemplar las alturas. Éste dejó de lamentarse y se apresuró en seguirla, temeroso de que ella resbalara y cayera.

-Ten cuidado, Ayame.

-No tengo cinco años, Shei-se quejó, pero le dedicó una sincera sonrisa, enternecida por su preocupación. Quiso darse una bofetada cuando el instinto de protección de Sheikan le recordó a Koga. Su amigo no se merecía que le compararan con ese idiota, de modo que volvió a menear la cabeza para intentar arrinconarlo de nuevo en un rincón de su mente. Cuando hubo llegado a la punta del precipicio, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y una repentina sensación de vértigo hizo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio. Sheikan creyó morir cuando vio su cuerpo tambalearse, y se apresuró en cogerla por la cintura. Al ser tomada por sorpresa, Ayame chilló y huyó de su contacto. Afortunadamente, lo hizo en dirección contraria al borde del acantilado, pero su reacción no dejó de sorprender al demonio, al igual que el brillo de terror que había visto en sus ojos.

-Ayame?

La aludida se giró lentamente para mirarle, respirando agitada. Soltó un sollozo, y la caída de la primera lágrima coincidió con la de la primera gota de lluvia. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y gimió, intentando recuperarse del susto.

-No…Pequeña, qué sucede?

Como respuesta, ella negó con la cabeza, aún con las manos contra su cara y se encogió un poco sobre sí misma, llorando débilmente. Sheikan no sabía qué ocurría, ni qué le había hecho de malo, pero aun así se sintió una basura.

-Oh, nena, no llores…Siento haberte asustado…

Se acercó con cuidado y la tomó suavemente de los codos, y ella se dejó caer sobre su pecho. No le daba miedo el contacto con su amigo de la infancia, sólo la había tomado por sorpresa pero…Estaba harta, harta de todo aquello, de los recuerdos y de las estúpidas pesadillas.

-No pasa nada, no ha sido culpa tuya…

Él la envolvió con los brazos y suspiró. Ayame dio un respingo ante el contacto, aunque también por la intensa temperatura que desprendía la piel de su compañero.

-Qué te ha pasado? A qué le temes? Fui consciente desde el primer momento en que pisé la manada de cómo mirabas a todos tus compañeros, siempre con un punto de desconfianza. Por qué? Tú no eras así, qué ocurrió? Necesito que me cuentes qué me he perdido, pequeña, estoy seguro de algo importante ha pasado. Cuéntamelo, y quizá pueda ayudarte…-susurró, acariciándole el pelo con ternura.

-No puedes ayudarme, no…No quiero hablar de ello, no todavía, sólo con pensarlo…

-Entonces…sí hay algo?-el silencio de la joven habló por si sólo- No hables hasta que no estés preparada, pero espero que se me haga corto. Necesito saber qué te ocurre…

Ayame frunció el ceño, pues el contacto de su mejilla contra el pecho de Sheikan empezaba a molestarla. No por el contacto físico en sí mismo, no le temía a Sheikan, sino…la piel de su amigo quemaba, y lo notaba a pesar de la intensa lluvia que empezaba a caer sobre ellos, empapándolos por completo.

-Sheikan…

Se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos y lo que vio en ellos hizo que se le cayera el alma a los pies. Había un sentimiento oculto en ese brillo particular que expresaban en esos instantes, un sentimiento que quizás siempre había estado ahí pero del cual nunca antes había sido consciente. Él tragó saliva con dificultad, y resopló un poco, como si le costara respirar.

-Ayame…yo…

"No, no lo digas…Por favor, no estropees esto, yo…no puedo!" La imagen de Koga apareció de repente en su cabeza, esta vez negándose a ser escondida de nuevo.

-En cuanto vi que estabas viva…-gimió y serró los dientes. Dejó de abrazar a Ayame y sus manos agarraron sus brazos, quizás con demasiada fuerza-Creí que volvía a la vida con sólo verte. Porque…así ha sido siempre. Todo lo que hacía, y hago…es por ti. Siempre ha sido por ti.

Ayame apartó la mirada inmediatamente, no pudiendo estar más incómoda. El simple pensamiento de que Sheikan pudiera estar enamorado de ella era tan…ridículo. Lo sentía casi incesto, pues los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia Sheikan eran prácticamente fraternales. Intentó imaginarse a ella misma besándole y se sintió tremendamente culpable al notar principios de náusea. Otra imagen acudió a su mente, esta vez, de Koga y ella…No quería reconocerlo, pero la sensación fue justamente la contraria.

-Sheikan, no…

-Déjame hablar…Ayame, yo siempre he estado…

-No lo digas.

-Pero…

Ella iba a protestar de nuevo, pero en cuanto se armó de valor para volver a mirarle a los ojos, su mundo pareció derrumbarse. Quiso llorar de impotencia, desesperación y rabia, y el instinto le gritó que corriera. Entendió en ese momento las muecas que Sheikan hacía. Eran muecas de dolor. Y su piel…tenía fiebre. Mucha fiebre.

Pero sus ojos…el tinte rojo que habían adquirido hizo que quisiera morir.

-Sheikan, no…no…

-Nena, me encuentro muy mal…podemos dejar la conversación para otro día?-contestó, intentando esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero respiraba con dificultad y le apretó todavía más los brazos, hasta el punto de clavarle las garras.

Ella gimió, inmóvil de puro terror, pero aquello bastó para hacer reaccionar al demonio. Sheikan la soltó inmediatamente y retrocedió unos metros, cayendo arrodillado al suelo y gruñendo de dolor.

-Ayame, qué me está pasando?

Inmediatamente gritó, haciendo que ella diera un paso hacia atrás. Más lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro cuando sus ojos enfocaron la más que evidente mancha verde que había aparecido de repente a la altura del tríceps. Una mancha que ese mismo mediodía había brillado por su ausencia. No pudo moverse mientras veía como a su amigo empezaba a salirle pelo por todo el cuerpo, ni mientras éste aumentaba terroríficamente su tamaño.

-Ayame…Corre…-gruñó Sheikan. Su tono de voz había cambiado completamente, ahora era ronco y salvaje, como el de una fiera. Alzó su vista roja y sus nuevas facciones afiladas hacia ella al ver que seguía temblando en el sitio, sin moverse-No sé qué me pasa…Sólo sé que quiero hacerte daño….huye, por favor…Corre!

Lo último fue expresado con otro grito de dolor, que al fin hizo que la joven reaccionara. Empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, alejándose de esa bestia que antes era su amigo y del acantilado, para internarse en el bosque. Sorteó piedras, hiedras y ramas de árboles, troncos y un pequeño riachuelo, madrigueras de animales y otros hoyos que apunto estuvieran de hacerla caer. Oyó un rugido bestial proveniente del lugar que acababa de abandonar y gimió de horror, pues sabía que la transformación había terminado y que ahora, la bestia iría a por ella. La lluvia le daba un poco de ventaja, al disimular su olor y el sonido de sus pisadas, pero tampoco era un recurso que pudiera salvarle la vida, ni mucho menos. Siguió internada en la que estaba siendo la carrera más angustiante de su vida. Oyó otro rugido, esta vez más parecido a una risa y supo que en ese momento, aquello estaba siendo una caza. Una caza en la que ella, por primera vez, no estaba desempeñando el papel de perseguidora. Por primera vez, ella era la presa. Volvió a oír ese mismo rugido, y supo que él sólo estaba jugando. La atraparía sin dificultad, en cuanto se cansara de oler su miedo y disfrutar de su angustia.

Supo que estaba muerta cuando salió del bosque y se encontró en el mismo claro que antes, en el acantilado. Maldijo con un grito su poco conocimiento de aquella zona, y se detuvo justo al borde del precipicio. Cayó arrodillada sobre la hierba y giró la cabeza hacia atrás, para encontrarse con su verdugo. Lo vio emerger entre los árboles, caminando con tranquilidad, a sabiendas de su victoria y de que ella ya no podría escapar. Ayame sollozó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, impotente. Ella estaba muerta, pero Sheikan también. Esa bestia lo había hecho desaparecer. Volvió a mirarle y soltó un grito ahogado de desesperación cuando en sus ojos no sólo vio ansias de sangre.

Esa bestia quería lo mismo que había buscado la que había sido Ryu, se notaba por el modo en que la observaba, en cómo la desnudaba con la mirada y sonreía lascivamente. No, no…Se juró a sí misma que aquello no volvería a repetirse. Antes que eso, prefería…

Temblando como una hoja, gateó un par de metros hasta llegar al borde del precipicio. Vio desde las alturas cómo las olas chocaban contra las rocas afiladas con furia ahí abajo, incrementada su fuerza por el clima de tormenta. Luchó por encontrar el valor para hacer lo que tenía en mente.

Si iba a morir igualmente…mejor morir en paz, que morir ultrajada.

Sus piernas le respondieron un poco, lo suficiente como para ponerse en pie lentamente y dar un paso más hacia el abismo.

-Aya…me…

Ayame abrió los ojos de par en par y se giró de golpe. Apartó los mechones de pelo mojados que se le pegaban en la cara por el agua y el viento y gimió, sorprendida y asustada, al verle ya tremendamente cerca de ella, a apenas cinco metros. Pero ahora estaba arrodillado, y gruñía como si estuviese sometido a una dolorosa tortura. Resopló, esperanzada.

-Sheikan? Eres tú?

Su perseguidor cerró los ojos con fuerza, y sus garras se cerraron sobre la hierba y la tierra, casi arrancándola. Tenía los colmillos clavados en los labios, debido a lo largos que se habían vuelto y la fuerza con la que contraía la mandíbula.

-Ahora…sí…pero por…poco tiempo…

Sheikan alzó la vista hacia ella, quien pudo apreciar inmediatamente cómo una lágrima se deslizaba desde un ojo rojo. Con dificultad, alargó un brazo tembloroso y agarró el puñal que le colgaba de la cintura, para lanzarlo al suelo, a pocos centímetros de la chica.

-Mátame.

La esperanza de Ayame se resquebrajó de golpe.

-No…No, no me pidas eso!

-Por favor…Prefiero morir, a hacerte daño. Aunque esto…que estoy haciendo…ni siquiera…es vivir.

-No puedo, no…Por favor, no puedo…

Ayame corrió hacia él, incapaz de aceptar la cruda realidad y se arrodilló junto a Sheikan.

-Ayame…qué haces…aléjate, maldita sea…

-Volvamos con la manada, todavía no estás perdido. Eres fuerte…siempre lo has sido-le sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa desesperada y delirante.-Te vamos a curar, Shei, estoy segura…Pero por favor, no me dejes…

-Vete…Ahora…

-Pero…

-Largo!-rugió. Ayame se asustó, y en un acto reflejo cogió el puñal y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, deteniéndose sólo cuando estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer por el acantilado, ya que había llegado al borde. La bestia aulló como un lobo salvaje y rabioso, gruñó fuerte varias veces y cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, Sheikan había vuelto a irse. Volvió aquella sonrisa cruel y libidinosa que quitaba el aire, se levantó y volvió a avanzar hacia ella.

La joven volvió a sollozar, una tremenda corriente de aire zarandeó sus ropajes y su capa de piel blanca y estuvo a punto de caer, pero consiguió conservar el equilibrio y mantuvo el puñal en alto, en una amenaza que no se veía capaz de cumplir.

"No puedo, no puedo hacerlo…". No podía matar a alguien tan importante para ella, era imposible. Gimoteó rendida y se rindió al llanto, dejando caer el puñal al suelo y esperando lo peor. Apenas lo tenía a cinco pasos, se dio la vuelta para correr hacia el precipicio, olvidando su miedo a la muerte por tal de que él no la tocara…

-Ayame, agáchate!

El sonido de esa voz le llegó como si se encontrara en otra dimensión, como un eco, en medio de la bruma surrealista del pánico. Su cuerpo obedeció sin meditarlo, como si su voluntad hubiera decidido partir hacia el otro mundo antes que ella. Se dejó caer al suelo, y oyó un golpe muy cerca de ella. No, más que un golpe, aquello había sido…Levantó la mirada y chilló de espanto cuando vio ese enorme cuerpo que antes la amenazaba precipitarse sobre ella. No pudo moverse de puro miedo, pero la criatura cayó justo a su lado, con una lanza atravesando su torso, rodó apenas un par de palmos por el pasto por pura inercia, y se precipitó al vacío.

Ayame cerró los ojos con fuerza y se oyó gritar. Gritó de miedo, de tristeza, de angustia, de rabia, de impotencia. Se levantó inmediatamente, tampoco sin pensarlo, como si quisiera comprobar que su amigo era de verdad insalvable, pero una mano en su muñeca la impulsó hacia un pecho fornido, y unos brazos familiares la estrecharon con cariño y ternura, impidiéndole por su propio bien que mirara hacia abajo.

-No mires. Tranquila…Estoy aquí, pequeña, se acabó…Nadie te hará daño…

Ayame lloró con desesperación, al borde del grito, completamente en estado de Shock, hasta que la intensidad del momento pudo con ella y se desmayó en brazos de Koga.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Crees que lo conseguirá?

Ginta cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin atreverse a responder con sinceridad la pregunta de Hakkaku. El sentimiento de culpabilidad lo estaba matando, a pesar de que tampoco había podido hacer nada. Su amigo lo notó, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Oye, no ha sido culpa tuya…Al contrario, si no le hubieses contado a Koga lo que sabías, él no hubiese salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Seguiríamos todos tan tranquilos, creyendo haberla dejado en buenas manos.

-No. En cuanto me contasteis lo de Sheikan, tendría que haber corrido a decirle a Koga lo que sabía…

-Acaso te dio tiempo? Cuando ibas a contárnoslo, él hizo su aparición triunfal y rabiosa. Es normal que no te atrevieras a alterarle todavía más, con lo enfadado que estaba…Creo que en esos momentos todos le teníamos miedo. Bueno, más de lo normal-bromeó, intentando animar a su compañero, sin éxito.

-Eso da igual, no tengo excusa. La vida de Ayame estaba en juego, no lo hice porque soy un maldito cobarde, y siempre lo seré. Si Koga no llega a tiempo y ella muere, será sólo culpa mía- se pasó las manos por el pelo, angustiado y sintiendo un profundo odio hacia sí mismo.

-Ginta, ya basta, eso no es cierto, tú…-se interrumpió de golpe y se levantó de la roca donde estaban sentados, montando guardia. Desde las alturas de la colina rocosa donde se encontraban, podía ver una figura acercándose a la tribu, a través de la poca espesura otoñal de los árboles-Se acerca alguien!

Ginta también se levantó rápidamente, para ayudar a Hakkaku a identificar al intruso. Abrió los ojos de par en par y su corazón latió muy deprisa, no supo decir si de alegría o de angustia.

-Es Koga!

-HA LLEGADO KOGA!- exclamó Hakkaku, colocando sus manos alrededor de su boca para hacer que su grito sonara más fuerte.

La manada pareció haberlo oído, porque cuando hubieron descendido de la colina, ya todos estaban de pie y esperando a su líder, impacientes, mirando en la dirección en la que se acercaba gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos del oído. La tensión del aire era incluso palpable.

La sonrisa en sus rostros fue instantánea en cuanto vieron a Koga aparecer con Ayame en sus brazos, cargándola en posición nupcial. Ésta parecía dormida, o inconsciente.

"O peor…", pensó Ginta, el único que no pareció alegrarse al cien por cien de la llegada del alfa. Dio un paso al frente.

-Ko…Koga, está…?

El aludido llevó su vista sobre él, y trató de sonreír un poco, al percibir la culpabilidad y el miedo en la expresión de su compañero.

-Está viva, amigo. Tranquilízate, no ha sufrido ni un rasguño esta vez-"Pero si hubiese llegado cinco segundos más tarde…". Frunció el ceño y trató de no pensar en ello, era demasiado terrible incluso como para imaginarlo.-Que alguien me traiga una manta, belladona y…dama de la noche-añadió, después de meditarlo durante unos segundos con expresión abatida.

Los lobunos le abrieron paso entre ellos, permitiendo que se introdujera en la cueva. Koga la depositó sobre su propia cama, un montón de paja hecho a consciencia para el jefe, ya que todos los otros siempre tenían que apañárselas con lo que encontraran, o dormir en el suelo. La depositó con infinito cuidado, le quitó la capa de piel blanca empapada de agua y le apartó el pelo de la cara con delicadeza. A causa de la lluvia y el espantoso viento, sus coletas habían desaparecido y su pelo yacía suelto y esparcido por la paja, empapado y enredado, pero rojo como el fuego, más que cuando se hallaba seco. Se quedó observándola un rato, reflexionando sobre los sucesos ocurridos ese día. Por un lado se sentía un miserable, por haber provocado su partida y haber permitido que se expusiera ante un peligro tan evidente. A pesar de no haber visto ninguna picadura, aun así tendría que haberla retenido, haber confiado más en sí mismo y en lo que había visto. Si hubiese sabido lo que pasaría, hubiese estado dispuesto a imponerse a la fuerza y con golpes, y no le hubiese importado romperle la cara a Sheikan y atarla a ella de pies y manos. Pero se había quedado tan aturdido con la ausencia de la picadura, le había parecido algo tan lógico haberse equivocado que no barajó aquella posibilidad.

Aunque por otra parte, agradecía a los cielos tener en su poder varios fragmentos de la joya, o de lo contrario jamás hubiese llegado a tiempo. Pero si aun así, Sheikan y Ayame hubiesen decidido hacer su ruta corriendo y no caminando, tampoco les hubiese alcanzado ni en sueños, ni siquiera con esos poderes de velocidad extra. Ahogó un suspiro de horror al pensar en lo que podría haberse encontrado en ese acantilado de haber llegado tarde…o más bien, lo que podría haber encontrado a los pies de ése mismo, en las rocas del mar…

Taiyo apareció varios minutos después con un par de fajos de plantas, y una manta gris de apariencia incómoda, pero era mejor aquello que nada. Había que evitar que ella enfermase por haber corrido tanto bajo la tormenta, aunque ambos ya sabían que no se salvaría de unos días de fiebre. Taiyo se disponía a trabajar las plantas, pero Koga se lo impidió.

-No importa, compañero. Ya lo hago yo.

-Estás seguro?

-Claro que sí. Sal fuera y diles a todos que se lo tomen con calma, vamos a estar parados unos días, sin desplazamientos.

Taiyo asintió con la cabeza y obedeció, saliendo de la cueva. Koga cubrió a Ayame con la manta, asegurándose de que quedaba bien resguardada del aire fresco de la noche, para luego suspirar y empezar con las plantas. Taiyo había tenido éxito en su busca. La primera planta, la belladona, era un potente veneno para humanos que podía matarlos si éstos la ingerían, y los gases que desprendía cuando se cortaba eran casi insoportables para el sentido del olfato de un demonio canino o felino. Antes de usarla, trituró bien la segunda planta, la dama de la noche, que tenía propiedades sedantes. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas no tener que usarla, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. La cortó en pequeños trozos, arrancó un trozo de manta y se envolvió la mano, dejando los trozos de dama de la noche encerrados entre la tela y la palma de su mano.

Inspiró hondo, cogió el ramillete de belladona con la mano libre y lo pasó suavemente por debajo de la nariz de la chica. En pocos segundos, Ayame frunció el ceño y gimió, apretando fuertemente los ojos. Apartó con brusquedad la cabeza de aquella esencia tan desagradable, pero los gemidos se convirtieron en lamentos, y sus ojos sólo se entreabrieron un pequeño instante, para soltar un par de lágrimas y volver a cerrarse con firmeza. Empezó a mover su cuerpo con inquietud, como si estuviese viviendo despierta una terrible pesadilla.

-No, no, Sheikan…Estás aquí, yo lo sé…Sheikan, no! Aparta, me haces daño! Por favor, haz que pare…

Koga tragó saliva dolorosamente y se inclinó sobre la joven, colocándole una mano en la frente y esperando que su contacto la tranquilizara.

-Ayame, tranquila…Estás a salvo…

-NO! Koga no dejes que me toque! Quiero morir, déjame morir…No puedo…!

Ayame había empezado a gritar y retorcerse, estaba claramente en estado de shock, por lo que no le quedó otro remedio que usar la segunda planta. Le sujetó la cabeza y le colocó la mano que tenía envuelta con la venda sobre la nariz. La dama de la noche hizo efecto rápidamente, ya que la chica cerró los ojos lentamente y sus lamentos cesaron. Su cuerpo dejó de moverse y se durmió profundamente.

Koga apartó la mano, y con ella el extracto de la planta. Volvió a recostarle la cabeza con delicadeza y cayó sentado al suelo, derrotado y sintiéndose el líder más inútil del mundo. Desde que había llegado a la manada buscando su protección, Ayame no había encontrado más que padecimientos.

Había cometido dos veces el mismo error, y ella había sido quien lo había pagado.

"Yo sí me quiero morir…"

FIN DEL CAP 6!

**Y después de aproximadamente 6,43 siglos vuelvo a las andadas para volver a torturar a Ayame! Por lo menos, estoy consiguiendo mantener la línea de drama que me había propuesto…**

**No tengo perdón por mi tardanza, lo sé. Sólo espero que los que asistís a universidad me comprendáis, y más los masoquistas como yo que están metidos en una carrera absorbe-vidas. Y los demás, me conformaré con que no me insultéis^^. A parte de eso, aceptaré cualquier otra clase de castigo U.U.**

**Quisiera volver a mostrar mi agradecimiento a aquellos que, aun habiendo pasado muchísimo tiempo desde aquello, seguís mencionando el tema del plagio en los reviews para remarcar vuestro apoyo. Significa mucho para mí…gracias.**

**Bss,**

**Dubbhe**

**PD: Lo de la dama de la noche lo he buscado en google, y es una planta real que puede encontrarse en el Sudeste Asiático y cuyos efectos son equiparables al cloroformo. Lo de la belladona…es cierto que es un veneno para las personas, pero la parte de los demonios obviamente me la he inventado xD espero no haberme pasado de absurdo, si he molestado a algún médico o futuro aspirante a este…Lamento mi ignorancia!**


End file.
